La Senda de los Dioses
by Titatho
Summary: (90% de Harem) 1 mes despues de haber roto con mi novia de una relacion de 3 años a mis padres se les ocurre comprometerme con quien menos deseaba...y para colmo una tipica escena de amor a primera vista con su hermana menor...oh si... esta es mi historia...una muy problematica
1. Prologo

**Skill God (Dios destreza): Destreza**

 **Divine God (Dios Divino): Velocidad**

 **Power God (Dios del poder): Fuerza**

Estos 3 eran los títulos máximos que podía obtener un mortal en el campo de batalla

A través del uso del poder interno del cuerpo humano, este fue llamado Ki, uno podía canalizarlo para crear actos milagrosos.

Un arma de fuego no tendría nada que hacer contra un usuario de Ki.

Usando la fuerza podrían atravesar el blindaje de un tanque acorazado o destruir proyectiles de gran tamaño.

A través de la velocidad uno podría esquivar las balas, y a la vez moverse tan rápido que no se podía escuchar sus pisadas.

A través de las destrezas podrían atrapar entre sus dedos las balas gracias a sus reflejos, capaces de golpear puntos críticos del cuerpo humano con total precisión.

Cualquiera con el entrenamiento y talento mínimo suficiente podría dominar Ki al nivel elemental, siendo capaces de cosas ya más allá del nivel humano normal.

Más allá del nivel elemental estaban los del nivel intermedio, capaces de empezar su entrenamiento especial para adaptarse a uno de los 3 grandes estilos.

Cuando superabas con uno de los 3 estilos el nivel intermedio estabas en el avanzado, siendo capaz de empezar a entrenar con armas para crear un estilo propio.

El rango avanzado era lo máximo a que una persona normal podría aspirar, pero aquellos que superaban el sentido común de la humanidad llegaban mas lejos.

1 entre 200 del nivel avanzado llegaba al nivel rey, cotizados en todos los países, guardaespaldas muy eficientes y de alto salario, en este nivel uno especializados en uno de los estilos ya podría atravesar un tanque, esquivar balas o atraparlas, dependiendo del estilo que alcanzase este nivel.

1 entre 200 del nivel rey llegaban al nivel de emperador, siendo usuario de un arma o no, el solo hecho de tener manos ya te hacia atemorizante para alguien de nivel rey, con este rango podrías entablarte en una lucha en igualdad con un Kage, líder de uno de los 5 grandes países.

Y más allá de esto, solo alcanzado por muy contadas personas en el mundo a través de la historia estaban los del nivel dios.

Los máximos guerreros de la historia eran Hashirama Senju, y Uchiha Madara, quienes en la era de las guerras de clanes lideraban a los clanes más poderosos del mundo.

Ambos siendo genios mas allá de una persona que podría alcanzar el nivel god en uno de los 3 estilos.

Ambos dominaron a nivel god 2 de los estilos y a la edad de 20 años siendo jóvenes y genios que solo aparecerían cada mil años.

 **En el Oeste el clan Uchiha, con Uchiha Madara quien dominaba: Skill God, Power God y Emperor divine (nivel dios habilidad, nivel dios fuerza y nivel emperador habilidad).**

 **En el Sur estaba el clan Senju, con su líder Hashirama Senju quien dominaba Divine god, Skill God y Power King.**

Estas dos personas que eran rivales desde pequeños entraron al campo de batalla de los dioses de su época y entablaron batallas en diversos lugares contra ellos

 **En el Norte el clan Age, con su líder con mas de 70 años dominando el Power God.**

cuando tanto como Hashirama y Madara cumplieron los 25 años, la influencia del sur y oeste era demasiada, cuando en el norte el líder del clan Age buscaba un sucesor para poder mantener el balance del poder debido a su avanzada edad….y cuando en el Este no había nadie capaz de igualarlos…..algo paso.

En el oeste apareció alguien aun mas increíble que Madara y Hashirama.

El clan Uzumaki tomo el poder del Este del mundo con su nuevo líder, Uzumaki Sydonay. Un joven de solo 18 años siendo tan pero tan poderoso que los 3 estilos en nivel God.

Estas 4 personas sin igual en el campo de batalla tanto por su poder, velocidad, destrezas, y muchas otras cualidades fueron llamados los **4 dioses cardinales**

Miles de batallas, vivencias, hitos en la historia….y así los años pasaron, hasta llegar al presente.

En la actual era el mundo se dividió en 5 grandes naciones, quienes dominaban el mundo y habitaban en extremos, superiores a las muchas naciones y pequeñas aldeas.

En el extremo Suroeste del mundo actual había solo desierto, estaba el país del Viento, con sus 5 Usuarios nivel God: **Los demonios del desierto.**

En el extremo Noroeste del mundo, era solo era zona rocosa y alli estaba el país de la Tierra, con 10 Usuarios de Nivel God: **Los Grandes Generales.**

En el Noreste habitaban enormes montañas, y en extremo, donde estaban las más grandes, se construyó el País del Trueno, donde habitaban los **Los 5 Titanes del Trueno**

En el Sureste solo había islas entre los mares, producto de las grandes batallas la destrucción fue tanta que la zona Sureste del mundo quedo asi, en el extremo de aquella zona estaba una gran isla, lugar del país del Agua, con sus **7 Espadas de la Niebla.**

Cada extremo diagonal, un país, un fuerte desequilibrio.

Pero lo que puso el equilibrio entre estas 4 grandes naciones era la que estaba en el centro, entre los bosques, el País del Fuego (Konoha), donde habitaban los **4 Sannin del fuego.**

Nuestra historia toma lugar en el país del fuego.

Sus 5 Sannin eran.

 **Jiraiya:** Gano su fama sur durante la 2° Gran Guerra, actualmente vivía sus días como un escritor de novelas eróticas.

Usuario de: Skill God Style (Dios del estilo de la destreza).

 **Senju Tsunade:** Única descendientede lo que alguna vez fue el clan Senju y nieta de Hashirama Senju, compañera de equipo de Jiraiya, obtuvo su fama a través de la 2° Gran guerra, y actualmente era La directora del hospital gracias a su manejo del Ki en forma medicinal, y directora de la preparatoria educacional de la ciudad.

Usuario de: Power God Style.

 **Orochimaru:** ex compañero de los 2 anteriormente mencionados, actual traidor, fugitivo y Criminal a nivel mundial.

Usuario de: Skill God Style.

 **Uchiha Fugaku:** El más fuerte actualmente en el clan Uchiha, rival del actual Hokage desde la infancia, actualmente era el líder del clan y tenía 2 hijos.

Usuario de: Skill God Style

 **Namikaze Minato** : Obtuvo su fama a través de la 3° Gran Guerra, y actual Hokage, se le conocía como El Relámpago Amarrillo de Konoha.

Un Genio a tal nivel que se le comparaba con los 4 dioses cardinales.

Usuario de: Skill God Style y Divine God Style.

Poco después de la 3° Gran guerra a Minato se le ofreció la mano de cierta muchacha.

El actual representante del país del Agua era perteneciente al clan Uzumaki del país del Agua, Este hombre había recibido la orden de adquirir a Minato y sumarlo a las fuerzas del país del Agua (Kiri).

Teóricamente esto era mas que posible, Minato no tenia familia influyente en el país, era un genio sin influencia, asi que le ofreció la mano de su hija Uzumaki Kushina.

Pero hubo un problema….. y este era su hija.

Sin saberlo su hija llevaba años en una relación amorosa con Minato, y ella opto por quedarse ella en Konoha en vez de volver con el a Kiri.

Konoha negándose fervientemente a desprenderse de aquel muchacho que había adquirido tanta fama se involucró en un problema diplomático con Kiri.

Y es que Kushina estaba embarazada de poco mas de 1 mes….Había que hacer algo.

Poco tiempo después de que Kushina declarase esto ocurrió algo inesperado, el Clan Uzumaki en Kiri fue exterminado en su totalidad….logrando así que se resolviese parcialmente el problema.

El representante de Kiri intento volver a su país para verificar con sus ojos esta noticia, pero fue asesinado junto a su esposa en el viaje.

Dejando asi solo 2 personas con ascendencia Uzumaki, Kushina y su hijo.

Y luego de 18 años empieza nuestra historia, la historia de Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Ampliando mis Horizontes

**Murin.**

 **Nadie sabe cuándo el Murin entro en existencia en el mundo, su existencia es definitiva.**

 **En este mundo se ubican los que poseen una fuerza y mentalidad diferente a las personas del mundo moderno.**

 **Vivimos en coexistencia, pero somos dos caras de la misma moneda que tiene el mundo.**

 **Con el fin de detener al mundo de las personas normales y de las Artes marciales de que Choquen entre si.**

 **Gracias al murin es que ambos mundos coexisten en el mismo planeta.**

 **Se crearon Federaciones en cada uno de los 5 grandes países, los cuales gobernaban una zona cardinal del mundo.**

 **Centro. Noroeste, Noreste, Sureste, Suroeste.**

 **El Murin es un mundo mantenido por el paso de las Artes Marciales de la anterior generación a la Siguiente, En consecuencia, a relación entre el maestro y el discípulo debe ser mucho más íntimo que una relación de sangre entre padres e hijos.**

 **En el momento en que en la erá de guerra de clanes apareció el sucesor del líder de la zona del norte del mundo…. Todo cambio.**

 **Un chico sin ascendencia ni familia de gran nombre tomo el poder.**

 **Y desde entonces en el mundo fueron apareciendo personas autodenominadas "monjes", que si bien no tenían el mismo nivel que los 3 líderes de clanes más poderosos, ni que el del nuevo líder del Norte, lograron hacerse de fama por sus grandes habilidades en todo el mundo.**

 **En respuesta a este acontecimiento, muchas personas sin grandes familias pero con el potencial oculto se fueron a encontrar con ellos, en todo el mundo, con el fin de convertirse en sus aprendices (Discípulo es el rango superior a aprendiz donde solo hay uno que herede TODAS las artes de su maestro, y el resto aprenderá la gran mayoría pero no los más grandes secretos del maestro) y con el tiempo aumento exponencialmente el número de clanes que pudieran usar el Ki a través de las décadas los cuales adaptaron sus enseñanzas a estilos propios del clan mismo, también nacieron muchas escuelas para gente nueva con potencial.**

 **Si bien el Murin se regía por las federaciones esta misma está bajo la autoridad de la alianza de artes marciales la cual se compone de la unión de miles de escuelas y clanes aliados.**

 **Los clanes o escuelas más prominentes al tener a un líder de gran poder lograrían que el honor, prestigio y autoridad misma de la escuela y propia tuvieran peso en la alianza.**

 **Sin embargo este era un mundo oculto en el mismo mundo, gente normal no sabría de la existencia de este mundo.**

 **Si bien el obtener el nivel de dios en uno de los 3 estilos te hacia insuperable contra gente de un nivel inferior existían 10 personas distintas en el mundo a todo esto.**

 **Dentro de este mundo que rompe el sentido común hacían otras 10 personas que rompían el sentido común de los anteriores.**

 **Estos eran conocidos como los 10 Grandes maestros**

 **Aun en el mundo existían arbitrariamente en cada país un rango que representa a sus guerreros mas poderosos, independiente que este entre la elite suprema de su país o no.**

 **Estos eran los 10 Grandes maestros….¿Pero que significa ser un Gran maestro?**

 **Un Gran maestro, o Verdadero maestro, es un individuo que logro alcanzar el Maximo potencial del cuerpo humano. Capaces de hazañas aun mas grandes de las mencionadas anteriormente (Cap anterior), como lanzar cohetes, causar torbellinos con patadas, endurecer su cuerpo a nivel de dureza del diamante.**

 **Sus estilos de lucha y habilidades son altamente especializados dependiendo de la escuela o clan que son y el estilo propio que utilizan.**

-¿Y Bien jóvenes, alguna pregunta?- pregunto Tsunade.

Sueño…... tengo sueño.

Estoy en una sala de clases de una preparatoria con el fin de dar conocimientos sobre el murin y el mundo normal al mismo tiempo.

Son las 20:00 pm y al comenzar el "club" de defensa personal (tapadera) estoy con todos los del Murin aquí, para entrar a este club se presenta una solicitud al director, es completamente opcional esto, perfectamente uno puede aprender en un clan propio, o pagar a una escuela especializada del Murin, pero bueno, además de este club todo es del mundo normal: clases, recesos, deportes, si bien muchos muchachos intentaron entrar presentando la solicitud el director los rechaza quien sabe cómo.

Actualmente vino una de los 10 Grandes maestros del Muran a darnos esta clase, Senju Tsunade…aunque para no sonar tan frio puedo añadir que tenemos sangre compartida…pero de lejos.

Tsunade creo una escuela especializada en el uso médico del Ki y por sus habilidades tan trascendentales en el campo de la medicina ella hizo lo mismo que esta preparatoria, siendo la directora del hospital mas grande del país creo una sección privada (secreta) donde entrena a quienes quieran aprender de ella).

Y hoy vino a darnos una especie de clase sobre esto.

Entonces cruce una irada con ella..

-"Ayúdame"-quiso decir su mirada.

En pocas palabras, quería que le hiciera una pregunta para amenizar el ambiente…bueno es comprensible, todo lo que ha hablado es de conocimiento común para este "club".

-Yo tengo una pregunta-dije.

-Si? - dijo.

UGH… sé que quera que yo preguntara, hablo con mi madre para que le ayudara en esta situación si se daba, y debía preguntar algo que llevara el tema a su especialización….

-Hay alguna forma de que nuestros meridianos puedan crecer más rápido?-dije.

Entonces note como sus ojos brillaron, es patosa para dar clases, y viene cada cierto tiempo como invitada….su fama la hace relucir…pero eso…su fama…no la persona…

-Para explicarlo en detalle- empezó a decir, -Como todos saben todos los usuarios de Ki tenemos meridianos, estos son canales que distribuyen el Ki independiente de la capacidad y velocidad, desde el núcleo hasta el cuerpo, y para aumentar nuestras habilidades necesitamos hacer crecer estos meridianos-seguía diciendo, -Entre las etapas para esto existe una especial, y esta es la 4° etapa de formación, no importa en qué nivel estés la puedes tomar, en esta etapa usamos todo nuestro poder para ampliar nuestros torrentes sanguíneos lo cual aumenta nuestro máxima capacidad de Ki y de su núcleo-

-¿Y por qué es una técnica prohibida?-pregunto alguien más.

Esta era Ino, la Hot de la clase en la que estoy y de la escuela.

Delgada, cabello sedoso y rubio, proporciones precisas sin tener decadencia en nada.

-Simple-dijo Tsunade, -No es tan prohibida como dicen, es más como advertencia, esta formación es de riesgo mortal para el que la toma, puedes crecer al nivel de un maestro, avanzado, expertos o cualquiera al azar…o pueden alcanzar el límite del cuerpo humano como yo, y tener el potencial de convertirse en un Gran maestro…o pueden morir por el riesgo-

-Espere…-dije en duda, -¿Pero cómo se relaciona esto con el rango de nuestras habilidades?-dije, -Divine, Power o Skill, sea cual sea en que nos especialicemos eso no debería de influir en…-

-Estas en un error Señor Uzumaki-dijo Tsunade, -Mientras más grandes sean tus meridianos, y núcleo más grande será tu control sobre el Ki mismo, en otras palabras, tu cuerpo podrá tener el potencial de alcanzar un rango mas alto independiente de que tanto sean tus esfuerzos, tu cuerpo tiene un límite insalvable, las técnicas de formación aumentan este límite 3 veces de forma segura y la 4 para tocar el máximo total-

-Entiendo-respondí.

-Pero una cosa más-dijo, -Aunque fueras Dios en los 3 rangos no podrías ser superior a un maestro, mucho mas fuerte que un maestro si, pero de ese nivel no saldrías…todo lo necesario para ser un verdadero Gran maestro está aquí-dijo apuntando a su cabeza y cazaron.

 **Horas después**

Salí de clases y me dirigí a casa y unas horas después….

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy hijo del actual 4 Hokage, Namikaze Minato, y de Uzumaki Kushina-

Pues bien…¿Qué podría contar además…?

Mmm cierto. No pertenezco a ninguna escuela en especial si no a un clan formado por mi padre, en otras palabras, yo soy la primera generación del clan Namikaze…tendré que reordenar mis apellidos más adelante.

Tengo 18 años y estoy a dos años de terminar mi entrenamiento en la preparatoria y de poder entrar al servicio de guerrero (lo mismo que soldado o militar) y de empezar a escalar a mi meta: ser el 5° maestro Hokage.

Aunque sea mucho decir en realidad no era algo así como el líder del país, es líder de la federación Murin del país del fuego, solo los altos mandos del país saben la realidad de nuestro mundo.

Desde que era un niño he seguido sus pasos y deseado poder ser como el…. más que eso, quiero superarle.

Pero jamás fui un genio, la verdad es que si puedo usar el Ki, pero no tengo talento para ello, todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora ha sido a base de sudor, lágrimas y sangre…. y el entrenamiento espartano de mis padres y mi padrino, ya saben para poder erguirme con orgullo como el Hijo del líder del país y miembro del casi extinto clan del cual provengo.

Lo que siempre me ha molestado ha sido que la gente cree que soy una especia de genio…. Así que realmente se podría decir que es como una frase tabú que no debe ser dicha hacia mi

Si quieren un Genio llamen al bastardo de Sasuke.

¿Sasuke?, pues bien, es una especie de pseudo amigo y rival que tenía…ahora es solo un bastardo mujeriego que tiene complejo de competidor contra mi…y no, no es broma.

Sasuke era el Hijo del mayor Rival de mi padre…además de ser el hijo del líder de los Uchiha.

Los Uchiha son un clan de los que fundo este país, casi todos los que nacen allí son una especia de genios en el combate…. Además de que tienen individualmente usan estilos variados sin ser un clan que se especializa en solo uno de ellos.

El problema de ellos son sus artes.

¿Artes?, Son técnicas de manejo de Ki especiales de cada clan, por ejemplo el Sharingan el cual es su arte secreto el cual les crea una mutación en los ojos…además de que el despertarlo es mediante el Ki, pero el tenerlo es herético

Aunque ahí una diferencia entre Artes secretos y artes del manejo de armas o mano mediante el uso de Ki.

En fin, volviendo al tema de mi problema con el Teme

Entiendo que seamos rivales, ósea, siempre hemos luchado para ver quien es mejor, pero pasar de eso a que compitiera conmigo en todo…y hasta que por su culpa tuviera mis problemas con Sakura…ya era otra cosa.

¿Sakura? Pues….. técnicamente es mi novia aun…pero para mi ya es una ex, ¿razón?.

Pues en resumen, ella es otra amiga de la infancia, ella siempre estuvo "enamorada" de Sasuke, pero a los 15 años…ósea hace 3 años logre gustarle y empezamos una relación...la cual fue la primera y mejor.

Era una especia de triángulo amoroso, me gusto desde niños, y estuve de lo más feliz cuando empezamos de novios, fueron 3 años de lo mejor.

Pero todo cambio.

A los 2 años de pareja Sasuke había vuelto de un viaje que todos los de su clan hacían a los 15 años.

Era curioso, poco tiempo después de que el se fuera ella acepto ser mi novia….solo ahora me doy cuenta.

En fin, el asunto era que al volver al Teme no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir detrás de Sakura.

Bueno…lo entiendo, a fin de cuentas mi novia es hermosa, pero no espere jamás, ni en sueños…que en 1 año Sakura me pidiese un "tiempo".

Al parecer sentía cosas por Sasuke, y aunque me dijo que jamás hicieron nada ella sentía que lo nuestro no era lo mismo.

Aquella charla fue la primera vez que yo perdí toda mi paciencia con ella y literalmente explote.

Sakura era de personalidad violente, podría decir que era yo el que la seguía desde siempre, jamás fui grosero con ella y en lo que respecta a mi pensamiento…era de lo más cariñoso con ella.

Así que ella jamás espero en su vida que yo le explotar en la cara, donde termine diciendo que si tanto le prefería a él como para querer dejarme mejor lo dejábamos todo y listo.

El resto lo contare más adelante.

Pues bien…. Ha pasado un mes desde ello.

La verdad es que apenas nos hemos visto, sobre si ellos están saliendo o no… ni idea, solo escucho rumores de que ella estaba bastante mal desde ello, los chicos me dicen que de alguna manera a ella le dio uno de esos "Nunca aprecie lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí, pero su orgullo no le dejaba ser quien arreglara el desastre que provoco"

Pues bien….no sería yo quien esta vez se arrastrara a ti.

Pero no esperaba que esto me afectase tanto.

Mis entrenamientos con mi padre se volvieron un desastre, no me concentraba, no mejoraba, pensaba…. más bien….pienso en ella en mitad de la pelea con mi padre y recibo golpes de mas al no poder enfocarme.

Mi padre solo sabía que estaba peleado con ella…no sabía por qué ni que terminamos.

Al contrario de él estaba mi madre, quien se enteró en una conversación con la madre de Sakura.

Agradezco nunca intentase convencerme de volver con ella, por alguna razón a ella nunca le gusto mi relación con ella.

SI bien en lo que respecta a entrenamientos es muy….violenta, estricta y mil cosa peores, en lo demás es muy cariñosa….gracias a ella me hice un amante del ramen lo cual mi padre odia que ambos tengamos en común.

Y asi llegamos a hoy…. Y mi Gran nuevo problema entre el naciente clan Namikaze y el Hyuga.

Mi padre cada cierto tiempo tenía tiempo para entrenarme.

Desde pequeño mi padre siempre ha sido una persona muy ocupada, asi que me mando a la escuela de su maestro de joven, lo que jamás entendí de pequeño era que su maestro era otro de los 10 grandes maestros del Murin y un Sannin de Konoha y Tsunade Oba-chan en otras palabras… nací de una rama de personas que transcienden el sentido común en el Murin…demasiada presión pienso yo.

Aunque ahí peores, la federación del país del fuego es solo una de las 5, y por encima de esto está la alianza, la alianza actualmente es controlada por uno de los 10 grandes maestros, el 3° más fuerte de los 10.

Mi padre es el 8 con Oba chan siendo la 9° y mi padrino el 7°, pero entre estos, mi padre es el mas rápido de los 10, aunque sean clasificados en puestos la victoria entre ellos se decidiría por sus particularidades y especialidades.

Y hoy, yo como siempre luchaba contra uno de estos grandes seres.

Estaba contra el piso, no importa como pero alcanzar a mi padre en velocidad es prácticamente imposible, a lo mucho puedo detectar y bloquear sus ataques, casi nunca peudo tirar un solo ataque.

-Suficiente! -grite fuera de mí, entonces saque un Kunai en cada mano y me lance,

La única arma además de los cuerpos que podríamos usar entre nosotros seria los Kunai

Entonces justo antes de avanzar un paso mi padre me tomo de la muñeca y ya sin darme cuenta estaba en el suelo…otra vez.

-Con el juicio nublado no tienes diferencia de un niño con un cuchillo Naruto-me dijo, -Dejémoslo por hoy-

Entonces simplemente me fui a duchar.

No importa como, nunca lo toco, su velocidad es la que jamas nadie ha podido igualar.

A medida que crecía mi padrino me lo dijo, que yo no tenia el talento como para conseguir su misma velocidad, de echo ni siguiera debería de tener el nivel que tenia en aquellos momentos, todo era gracias a los entrenamientos espartanos de mi madre, entre la vida y la muerte uno muestra habilidades que jamás pensó que podría tener…solo eso me hizo llegar hasta donde estoy….aun asi existe la posibilidad de alcanzar la velocidad de mi padre, pero seria a través de la 4° etapa de formación….

Pero inesperadamente si era Skill podía hacerlo, con eso podría contrarrestar el Divine de mi padre, era cuestión de aumentar mi rango y nivel, solo eso.

Actualmente soy King Skill (Rey habilidad) avanzado en Divine y medio en Power.

Power era suficiente para vencer Skill, Skill podría evadir y contra atacar a Divine, y Divine abrumaría a Power sin que este pudiese verlo…era algo asi el orden.

Pero la distancia entre un God y un King era tanta….

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas mi madre me llamo para hablar sobre algo, en el comedor empecé a escucharlos.

Actualmente era necesario que me comprometiera, mi madre se sintió mal por mi debido a que no estaba con Sakura, pero era solo por mi, la relación en si…le gusto que acabase, ella jamás logro agarrarle el gusto, será porque son parecidas supongo.

Me comento que hoy era el día en que al Hokage se le entregaban las cartas o y documentos para oficializar compromisos o matrimonios, también había solicitudes que cómo Kage le daban el deber de actuar como intermediario.

Bueno esto es normal, nuestro mundo es uno que avanza a través del método que sea necesario, familias que casan a sus hijos y se cede uno al clan del otro es de lo más normal, y resulta que de la nada desde que básicamente era un crio en pañales tengo una montaña de ofertas de matrimonio…. Y desde que empecé mi relación con Sakura estas se habían detenido, pero una vez rompí con ella mágicamente se sabía a nivel internacional que el hijo del Hokage estaba soltero de nuevo…..

Joder, odio que mi vida sea de todo menos privada, es una molestia.

-Y Desde que rompí con Sakura….¿cuantas he tenido?-me aventure a pregunta por curiosidad.

Pues….como se entregan una vez el primer día de cada mes….-decía y apunto al armario, -Saca la bolsa amarrilla de allí y míralo tú mismo-

Obedecí y saque la bolsa y la di vuelta sobre la mesa.

Parecía un rio de cartas formales…-oh demonios- dije.

No es que no me agrade la idea de estar comprometido…en especial si la chica es atractiva. Pero realmente no estoy de ánimos para esto, se que en algún momento deberé de asumir y aceptar que lo mío con Sakura ya fue….pero decirle a mi corazón eso y lograr que lo entienda son cosas distintas.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunte enfurruñado, -¿Debo elegir entre todas estas solicitudes?-

-No hace falta…no es como si tu padre o yo fuéramos a obligarte a casar con una desconocida- dijo sonriendo.

-UFF!-me alivie, para ser sincero me sorprende que mi madre dijera eso, no es que ella sea mala, pero nosotros 3 sabemos eprfectamente que el naciente clan es importante.

-Te casaras con una conocida y vieja amiga tuya- dijo.

-….- me quede sin palabras.

¿Yo?, ¿Casarme?, -Yo?...casarme?-dije lo que pensé,

-Exactamente Naruto-dijo serena.

Oh demonios… creo que mis problemas empiezan desde aqui

 _ **Y bien señores hasta aqui este corto capitulo 1, seguro algunos ya saben en que tipo de ambito se desarrollara esta historia, pero bueno, mi cabeza crea cosas x segundo asi que...probemos.**_

 ** _Ojaal se dejen una opinion o comentario, para ir sabiendo que esta nueva historia vale la pena el irla desarollando_**

 ** _Nos vemos_**


	3. Que comience el juego Naruto-kun

**Aqui nuevo capitulo, no olviden comentar plss :), apoyan al escritor con ello y a seguir su obra u.u**

 **Titulo: Que comience el juego Naruto-kun**

-Naruto!-me grito mi madre.

-Ah!- respondí sorprendido.

-No te quedes espabilando, ¿que no lo entendiste?-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-Te vas a casar….¿tengo que explicarlo con peras y manzanas acaso?-

-…..me rehusó-dije tajante a mi madre.

-No tienes opción en este asunto-me dijo a la vez que me ponía un rostro decidido.

-no estoy para estas tonterías madre-dije seriamente, -Además apenas tengo 18 años y….-

-No se trata de tu edad Naruto!-me dijo con fuerza – se suponía que te diríamos esto hace unos años, pero viendo que tu relación con esa muchacha estaba dando para mas largo de lo que pensamos decidimos aplazar este asunto-

-Y por lo mismo….-empezó a hablar mi padre de repente, -Si intentábamos separarte de Sakura-chan por un compromiso tu podrías causar un desastre-dijo.

Ciertamente lo hubiera hecho….. Supongo que es una de las consecuencias de estar cegado por el amor…..que problemático resulto ser.

-Es una vieja conocida tuya, es toda una dama y es buena guerrera-dijo mi madre presumiéndomela.

-Sin duda….-empezó a decir mi madre, -Sera una buena mujer para ti-

-"Y un cuerno!"- pensé, jamás pensé que a mi justamente me pasaría esto, sé que el clan está muy reducido pues apenas somos solo una familia de 3 integrantes, nada comparado a clanes con sus propios barrios como el Hyuga o los Uchiha, pero siempre pensé que al ser mi padre un Kage yo estaría a salvo de tener que pasar por este problema.

Joder Sakura….en las locuras que me metes….

-En todo caso no estamos obligándote a hacer algo imposible Naruto-dijo mi madre de repente.

-Espera Minato!-bufo mi madre mirándolo molesta, -Se supone que no íbamos a….-

-Lo se cariño –Dijo, -Pero ambos sabemos que el carácter de Naruto no le permitirá verse obligado a algo como esto, si le damos cierto margen de libertad el no se sentirá tan presionado-

-Aun así…-

-Ya lo dije ¿no?-dijo dando por terminado el tema, -Naruto, si bien no te presionaremos a casarte con ella el asunto del compromiso esta fuera de discusión, ¿Puedes aguantar con ello?-pregunto.

….No tengo opción al parecer…..

 **Unas horas antes en una casa de "cierta familia".**

-Onee-chan vas saliendo a verlo ya?-pregunto mi hermana menor siguiéndome por la casa.

Si todo va como corresponde este debería ser "el día" que esperaba.

Hace unos años, este compromiso se hizo de forma oficial entre mi padre con el Hokage quien era el padre de Naruto-kun…. 3 años para ser precisa.

Y es que todo este asunto se inició de una forma tan incomprensible para mí…

 _ **Flash back**_

Desde pequeña me gusto Naruto-kun.

Al principio fue solo un gusto de niña, solo tenía 7 años, lo más normal se podría decir para mi edad.

Pero no fue "normal", ya teniendo 12 años el seguía gustándome, y no igual ni menos que antes.

Había pasado de un amor de niña a estar enamorada, solo asi podría explicar el que yo pudiese hablar con cualquier persona pero solamente con el es que se me salieran tartamudeos inexplicables.

Paso el tiempo. Días, semanas, meses y logre poco a poco ir acercándome a su círculo de amigos cercanos.

A los 3 años desde entonces yo era muy cercana a el, iba a su casa, conocí a sus padres, e incluso su madre, Uzumaki Kushina me trataba como si fuera su hija.

Yo me había dejado crecer el cabello al escuchar de el que le gustaba el cabello largo en las mujeres en una conversación casual.

De algún modo mi busto había crecido mas de lo que se esperaba en ese tiempo….

No tenia buena figura, pero mi padre me había educado desde pequeña para actuar como una dama

Pero a pesar de aquellas…."ventajas" que tenia de mi lado…. Me sentía en menos para alguien como el.

El era el tipo de persona con una personalidad que siempre atraía a la gente a su alrededor, alegre, optimista, impulsivo pero siempre determinado.

Lo había estado observando desde niña, sabía lo que el como persona valía…..y yo no me sentía, ni antes ni en esos momentos a la altura de un hombre como el.

Y es que a pesar de lo que pudiese tener a mi favor, mi personalidad no me ayudaba, era recatada, pero rallaba en la timidez, educada pero difícil de acercase a mi pues era tan formal para hablar o con mis gestos que ponía a todos incomodos….a todos excepto a el.

Pero Kushina-sama siempre me dio ánimos

A menudo me decía que le gustaría que fuese la novia de su hijo.

Y es que ella había notado desde el momento en que me conoció el cómo me sentía respecto a el.

Lo amaba, tan simple y sincero como eso, mas palabras no podían explicar totalmente como me sentía.

Se lo dije a los meses de conocerla, y ella siempre me daba consejos.

Era su madre, y por ende el ganarme a su madre equivalía a tener a la mujer más cercana a Naruto-kun ayudándome a poder confesarle mis sentimientos.

En aquellos tiempos jamás entendí por qué le caí tan bien a Kushina-sama, pero un dia lo entendí.

Y ese dia fue a la semana de "ese" día.

¿Cómo era posible?.

¿Hice algo mal?.

¿Fui demasiado lenta?.

¿No le estaba casi diciendo en la cara -"te amo"- sin decirlo con mi voz?.

Y es que no lo comprendía.

Una noche fui invitada por Kushina-sama a cenar.

Yo ya estaba informada de la razón por mi padre.

Nuestras familias habían arreglado el que nos casáramos hace unos meses.

Más bien fue la propia madre de Naruto quien inicio los tramites del compromiso con mi padre.

Mi padre era amigo de la infancia del actual Hokage, Namikaze Minato, el propio padre de Naruto-kun.

Mi padre extrañamente estaba más alegre de lo usual, y a los días me lo dijo.

Y es que para el, era un milagro que una muchacha sin talento como yo, sin el carácter de liderar a todo un clan lograse que la propia madre y esposa del Hokage, la misma persona que rechazaba todas las cartas de intentar comprometer a su hijo con alguna chica….

Esa misma mujer me eligió a mí para casarme con su hijo.

SI bien mi padre no conocía personalmente a Naruto-kun, bien sabia de la reputación que se había labrado el solo, y de que su familia era de la altura suficiente como para que me desposase.

Todo estaba arreglado esa noche.

Yo tenía esperanzas.

El plan era una simple cena, luego buscaría un motivo para que saliésemos a caminar, yo me declararía a Naruto-kun, el me aceptaría, volveríamos y el me presentaría formalmente como su novia, y entonces sus padres le dirían que estábamos comprometidos.

Kushina-sama tardo semanas en convencerme de aceptar su idea.

Se suponía que todo iría bien.

Pero paso lo último que podía pasarnos.

A mitad de la cena alguien toco el timbre.

Kushina-sama se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, pero el propio Naruto-kun le detuvo y dijo que era una visita para él.

Sentí que algo estaba fuera de los cálculos

Mire a su madre quien también estaba algo aturdida por la situación.

Pero en el mismo minuto ese "aturdido" en ella e "incomodidad" mía cambiaron.

Naruto-kun se acercó con una chica a nosotros.

Y casualmente ya todos habíamos terminado de comer….. lo tenía perfectamente planeado….al menos eso creí yo en ese momento.

La chica a su lado tenía el cabello rosa, ojos color verde jade.

Un atuendo no formal pero si se había arreglado para venir….

Si…estaba planeado por el…. La única persona que no estaba informada de lo que se estaba preparando esta noche….

Yo la conocía de echo, Su nombre era Sakura-san, la única chica por la que se que a el se le volveaban los ojos cuando ella entraba en su campo de visión.

Sospechaba que le atraía….pero no pensé que esto pasaría.

Nos la presento como su novia.

De aturdida paso a Sorprendida y yo de incomoda…. Se lo imagina ¿no?.

Realmente los modales que aprendí en casa me salvaron esa noche.

Solo así podría explicarse que pudiese poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía para saludarla.

Naruto-kun me presento como su mejor amiga….tenía que irme lo más pronto posible….no tardaría más de 1 minuto en perder la compostura.

Me las arregle para ser totalmente educada y dar una excusa sobre la hora y que se me había olvidado un compromiso familiar.

Salí a paso rápido sin escuchar a sus padres llamándome, y apenas cerré la puerta tras de mi Salí corriendo a casa.

Supongo que no hará falta el explicar lo mal que pase la noche. No dormí, ojeras y las muestras más claras de que pase la noche en vela llorando…¿tan obvia era?.

Y es que más obvia no podía ser si es que mi hermana menor al día siguiente lo primero que me dijo fue "-Onee-chan….tan mala noche fue ayer?"-

Mientras desayunaba con solo mi hermana llego una sirvienta informándome sobre que el Hokage y su esposa estaban fuera del complejo esperando poder verme.

 **Durante la tarde del mismo día.**

Antes de cenar se suponía que había hecho planes con Naruto y se suponía que nos reuniríamos e iríamos a la piscina con toda la clase a un parque acuático.

Tome un riesgo.

Y es que necesitaba decirlo.

No podría seguir mirándolo a la cara si no se lo decía.

Una cosa era estar con el soñando con cambiar nuestra relación.

Pero otra muy distinta era estar con el sabiendo que tiene novia y actuar como si no me afectase.

Y es que no podía ni fingir que me alegraba por el.

Supongo que en algún aspecto soy egoísta porque realmente quería que la dejase.

-lamentó la tardanza!-Grito Naruto-kun corriendo a lo lejos hacía mí.

3…..2…..1…. -Es hora- susurre.

Me incline en un Angulo de 90° en el momento en que estaba cerca de mi y dije.

-Naruto-kun!- dije en voz alta.

Supongo que no podré decirlo en voz baja….. y es que necesitaba que me oyese claramente.

-Yo… te amo!-lo dije sin subir la cabeza, -Desde niña… hace años…..todos este tiempo….-mi voz salía de forma dolida, y es que no podía ser de otra forma bajo estas circunstancias, -Jamás he dejado de amarte….. Por favor…. Rescinde tu relación con Sakura-san y sal conmigo….- supongo que había miles de maneras de decirlo, fui bastante brusca al pedirle que dejase a Sakura-san sin saber que tan fuerte era lo que sentía por ella.

Pero el me conocía, sabía que cuando estaba… de este estado de ánimo, era que tenía mucho acumulado y no lo podía soportar…una vez me regaño por lo mismo en un asunto con mi padre.

Desde ese día no volvimos a vernos.

Ese día era viernes, y el lunes no volví a clases.

Deje el instituto y empezó el curso de educación en casa.

Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo….no sé cómo logre convencerlo pero lo logre….a Través de mis llantos de esa noche supongo…pero lo logre.

Al día siguiente durante la tarde sus padres volvieron a venir.

Su padre fue con el mío a conversar en privado mientras que Kushina-sama dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

 **Punto de vista: Kushina.**

Mira que hacer llorar a una niña tan buena….

No se cómo salió tan idiota mi hijo… mira que decirme que jamás se había dado cuenta de que la dulce Hinata-chan se moría en vida por el….

En el momento en que Naruto nos presentó a esa mocosa me angustie.

¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata-chan?.

La pequeña era un dulce con pies.

Dulce desde adentro, era muy sincera.

Es irónico que fuese a una "amiga" de mi hijo a quien eligiese como mi nuera.

Naruto sabía bien que entre los clanes era normal elegir a la esposa del hijo y areglar estos…modos de intercambiar influencias.

Y personalmente lo detestaba.

TODOS LOS MESES llegaba Minato con casi un torrente de cartas que pedían el considerar un matrimonio entre mi pequeño Naruto y alguna mocosa.

Miles de ofertas, beneficios, ventajas, comodidades…. A cambio de sacrificar la felicidad de mi hijo.

Se que soy un "poquito" sobreprotectora con el…y supongo que es asi, peus en algunos casos iba a ver al remitente de esas cartas para "educadamente" hacer que no volviesen a intentar lo mismo de nuevo.

Minato estaba de acuerdo conmigo, bueno….quizás lo obligue a base de golpes…pero estábamos de acuerdo al final.

El se casaría por amor, ni más ni menos.

Y es que ninguna de esas mocosas le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a mi hijo.

El no era perfecto…. Se perfectamente que el combina todas las virtudes de Minato….y la mayoría de sus defectos son míos.

Pésimo en leer el ambiente, idiota, imperativo y muchas otras cosas.

Pero aun así mi hijo había sacado el carisma de su padre, las personas de forma natural se juntan a su alrededor….incluyendo a las chicas, aunque el no lo sepa…ya lo dije, es idiota ¿no?.

Con los años poco a poco se fue pareciendo más y más a su padre tanto en lo físico como en personalidad, aun así tenía rasgos propios de madre, ósea yo, pero eso solo le daban as encanto…bueno…supongo que por algo que era tan "cotizado"…porque el mismo se hizo su fama, así que no todas las propuestas de matrimonio son por la fama de mi esposo.

Yo misma lo entrene, le di un entrenamiento que solo alguien tan determinado como yo podría soportar, si quería ser Hokage yo misma le inculcaría lo necesario, el es capaz, solo necesita quien le guie en el inicio.

Un día cualquiera, el nos presentó a una amiga suya.

Al principio estaba muy escéptica, nos aviso que invitaría a una amiga suya a comer con nosotros durante la cena.

¿Con que clase de artimañas habrá logrado esa mocosa hacer que mi hijo nos la quisiera presentar?...eso me pregunte al principio.

Resulta que era una Hyuga, y no cualquiera…. Yo ya la conocía en realidad.

Era la hija de un amigo de la infancia de Minato, no la conocía más que de la vista, pero se por comentarios suyos que la niña era un dulce con piernas.

Mira que hacer que mi esposo alagase a una mujer además de mi…. Menos mal que era solo una niña, si no le hubiese llegado bien feo a mi esposo.

Durante la cena confirme lo que me decía.

Era tímida, educada, refinada…se nota que venia de buena familia.

¿Podría estar fingiendo? Imposible, esa actitud solo podía tenerla alguien con real nerviosismo.

Trataba con mucho esfuerzo de no cometer errores al comer, pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas al preguntarle algo yo.

Me cayo bien la niña al terminar de comer, no había mucho que indagar de ella, con una simple cena la niña estaba totalmente analizada por mi.

El poder de una madre sobreprotectora no debe ser subestimado no olviden eso.

Peo bueno, hubo un detalle del que no me fije hasta que casualmente pregunte sin esperar nada.

-Naruto…. Solo por curiosidad…-

-¿Si madre?-

-Esta chica que dices ser tu amiga….- dije con simple y sana curiosidad, el tenia ya 13 años….. seria normal que estuviese en la edad en que tuviese alguna novia…y que yo tuviese que espantarle si no me gustase.

-Es tu novia?-pregunte.

POOF!

A la vez que Naruto sonriendo lo negó de forma natural el rostro de la pequeña estaba a punto de explotar de lo rojo que estaba, durante el resto de la cena ella no dejaba de soltar pequeñas miradas hacia mi hijo.

-"Si…. Esta es la correcta"-decidi en mi interior.

La fui conociendo mas con los años.

Naruto usualmente la invitaba a comer con nosotros.

Las circunstancias de la pequeña eran complicadas con su padre, a si que a veces necesitaba salir para no sentirse presionada.

Esta niña era el complemento perfecto para el.

Su personalidad coincidía de forma natural con el, si bien era algo tartamuda podía calmar a mi hijo y explicarle cosas que le costaba entender.

Mi hijo era malo en matemáticas, y ella tenía la personalidad perfecta para poder enseñarle, explicándole con manzanas y peras, con la paciencia equivalente a su determinación….punto a su favor supongo.

A menudo mi hijo la mencionaba en conversaciones, era normal que mencionase su nombre junto a un "me dijo que…."

Un día lo confirme, si le gustaba mi hijo y tenía las agallas para decírmelo a mi, su madre en la cara significaba que tenía la determinación necesaria, pues a veces le comentaba como le espantaba las propuestas de matrimonio….intentando asustarla un poco.

Se que fue algo imprudente decidirlo tan pronto, pero lo podía sentir, como madre y como mujer lo podía sentir, ella seguiría a mi hijo como yo decidi seguir a Minato.

Al dia siguiente fui con Minato a ver al padre de la niña.

No fue difícil que nos atendiese, pues Minato lo visitaba con frecuencia.

Era irónico, que Incluso el padre de ella estuviese pensando en intentar casarla con Naruto, pero se abstuvo al saber de cómo yo resolvía el asunto en ciertos casos…. Los más violentos supongo que se habrán esparcido….

Con el tiempo llego "esa noche".

Estaba todo listo, estaba tan perfectamente calculado por mí que me sentía orgullosa de mi misma.

En los 2 años que conocía a la niña ya tenía 15 y era toda una dama y una perfecta belleza.

Incluso se había adecuado a los gustos de mi hijo sin que este se diera cuenta.

Cuando nos presentó a la niña de nombre Sakura pensé que debería rendirme.

En serio le tenía cariño a esta niña….pero obligar a Naruto a casarse sin amor…..no estaba en mis planes.

Cuando nos quedamos yo, Minato y mi hijo con mi oficial nuera terminamos en la sala conversando.

La mocosa era….. ¿como decirlo sin que suene insultante?...Insuficiente para el.

Se que no tengo derecho apra elejirle a la esposa ni a una novia, pero sabia que la relación no llegaría lejos, la niña tenia personalidad fuerte, mas fuerte que la de mi hijo, no era mal educada pero no era refinada…se notaba como tomaba un vaso y com ose sentaba.

Sus modales no eran malos, pero me sentía tan mal por la situación de "ella" que la termine comparando con la novia de mi hijo….quizás fue por eso que jamás logro agradarme.

A los pocos días fui al complejo del clan de su familia.

Estaba deicida, Naruto no terminaría casándose con Sakura-chan, estaba más que claro para mí, también me era obvio que sería ella quien se hartaría de el

Su personalidad y la de mi hijo eran diferentes desde la raíz.

Esa niña era del tipo que era la que debía de seguir a su novio en su ritmo, pero con Naruto era lo opuesto, el no la "domaba" por asi decirlo, el caso de la otra muchacha no era que Naruto la domase, sino que se complementaban de forma natural, no había necesidad de que hubiese un dominante en la relación.

Minato fue con su amigo y yo con la pequeña.

Le explique lo que como madre ya sabía, no le conté que ya sabía que ella le dijo todo lo que sentía a Naruto, ni le dije que ya sabía como fue que Naruto intentando ser lo más sensible posible termino haciéndola pedazos…. Ni le conté como Naruto estaba angustiado porque no había vuelto a clases.

Tampoco a Naruto le comente que estaban ya comprometidos, no era prudente, y después del numerito que se montó esa noche tenía que jugarme mis cartas para poder hacer que mi plan resultase.

Pasaron los años.

Venía a comer de vez en cuando la novia de Naruto, y es que no era tan usual como con "ella" porque le dije a Naruto que no la trajese tan seguido.

Mi hijo no se equivocó al intuir que no me agradaba Sakura-chan, supongo que si era idiota pero si no tenia inteligencia su instinto le complementaba eso.

"Curiosamente" desde ese día Sakura-chan intentaba ser más agradable conmigo.

¿Intentar ganarse a la suegra no? Supuse desconfiada.

Me era obvio que ese era el caso, se forzaba a si misma a coincidir sus actitudes para agradarme, y le resultaba tan patético que no podía ni reír.

Ella era de carácter fuerte, tenía la sensibilidad necesaria para ser mujer y para su edad, pero para mi era insuficiente para que pudiese ser capaz de tener "esa" armonía que mi hijo tenía con "ella" no sabía cómo hacer para agradarle a la "suegra", y sabía que no lo lograría, no era lo que deseaba para mi hijo.

Un día, cuando ya me arte después de más de 1 año de estar en relación con Naruto "casualmente" se me escapo un…. Indirecto insulto.

-Tranquilo Minato, son jóvenes aun, es pasajero como la juventud-

Ver el colosal intento de Sakura-chan apra mantener la compostura fue tan chistoso para mi.

Olvidándose de Sakura-chan.

Cada semana Minato y yo íbamos al complejo de la familia de "ella" para cenar de evz en cuando.

No llevábamos a Naruto, peus aprovechábamos algunas de las noches en que el cenaba afuera e íbamos a ese complejo.

Nunca perdí contacto con la pequeña.

Supongo que como le faltaba madre pues ella había fallecido pocos años después de haber dado a luz a la segunda hija termine viéndola como una hija más.

Su padre jamás dejo de educarla y el resultado me complacía perfectamente, como anillo al dedo justo a la medida, y ella jamás se tenía que forzar por agradarme….supongo que mis estándares se adaptaron tanto a esta niña que Sakura-chan al llegar segunda no podía llegar ni de lejos a los estándares que encontré en esta niña, esta era natural.

Entonces llego EL día.

Naruto y Sakura habían terminado.

Naruto estaba decaído, y eso le queda corto, sin ánimos, desganado, una sombra de lo que era.

Pero fue las primeras dos semanas, luego fue día a día recomponiéndose y un día nos contó.

AL parecer era uno de esos casos en los que el amor se acabó….y que una pasión le lleno el hueco…hueco que lleno el mejor amigo de mi hijo…..

Si…. Esa chica no vuelve a pisar mi casa… nadie pone a mi ijo en esta posición sin que me las cobre.

Entonces el día antes de que yo fuese con "ella" a decirle que el momento era ahora hable con Minato.

Naruto me mandaría por un tubo si era solo yo quien le intentaba convencer de esto, y tampoco quería volver esto una problema irreparable, así que Minato dijo que si la cosa amenazaba con ponerse peligrosa con Naruto…..él le convencería.

Y Asi al terminar de hablarlo fue a decirle.

Entonces llego la mañana del día siguiente.

Minato fue mucho más duro que lo usual con Naruto, la idea era agotarlo mentalmente para soltarle la bomba sin tanta rebelión de su parte…aunque supongo que tiene la vitalidad de su madre, pues de todas formas Minato intervino.

La idea era no decirle que al final si no lo deseaba no se casaría, quería ponerlo en la situación donde se sentiría obligado y pensando que apenas viera a la chica aruinaria todo, pero al ver que era "ella" se contendría y mentalmente accediendo y con el tiempo ella lograría hacer de este amor uno correspondido.

Pero fallo, entonces Minato le revelo que solo al final el podría negarse.

Y hasta le sacamos la promesa verbal suya de que el no comentaría con nadie nada más que el echo de que estaba comprometido con "ella" y se casarían, absolutamente nadie más que nosotros 3 sabríamos.

Era riesgoso no decirle a "ella" sorbe eso, pues arriesgaba mucho tanto ella como yo.

Pero bueno, si las cartas ya están jugadas no me echaría atrás.

Entonces sonó el timbre…. _**Que empiece el juego.**_

-Naruto, es ella, se educado y abre la puerta-dije sonriendo.

 **Detrás de la puerta, frente a la casa de la familia Namikaze**

-Espero haberme arreglado bien- susurre nerviosa.

Debia estar calmada, me he estado preparando por años para esto, me he esforzado mucho por este momento, y sobre todo…..he esperado mucho por este momento.

Kushina-sama me lo dijo, que mi forma de ser era la correcta para que el se enamorase de mi, que esta vez no estaba abordándole como amiga, asi que el problema de la "friend zone" no seria decidido así como así.

Mi padre me enseño todo lo necesario para poder seducir a un hombre… al menos lo teórico.

Me he mentalizado para esto.

Seria natural, pero esta vez asertiva.

No buscaría agradarle a Kushina-sama, esta vez tenía la ventaja…pero también los riesgos son altos.

Solo ha pasado un mes desde que Sakura-san y el terminaron.

Si es verdad lo que me dijo Kushina-sama y el si bien es más maduro seguía siendo sensible en esta área en especial…sabía que aún tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella.

Lo primero era ser yo quien estuviese en su mente.

Me cultive a mi misma tanto física como mentalmente para esto.

Bueno…al menos espero ser atractiva para el.

Mis medidas son…. "de infarto" según lo que me dijo un amigo, al principio no lo entendí, pero luego de que otro amigo me dijese que era " te verán con ganas de cogerte al instante en algún callejón" es que lo entendí….. y le tire una roca en la cabeza por decirme algo así….

Bueno….con 18 años y teniendo talla C del busto no es muy usual supongo.

Me enseñaron como seducir….pero no sobre las preferencias de los hombres, pues esto es particular en cada uno.

Mi cintura no es totalmente delgada pero tampoco soy algo subida de peso. Soy de talla 55.

Y en… esa parte…. 80…, no hablare mucho de eso.

Entonces toque el timbre.

-Ya voy!-escuche a alguien gritar.

Por dios!….suena tan varonil su voz….

 **Punto de vista: Naruto**

Entonces baje las escaleras y fui hacia la puerta.

¿Vieja amiga?... no se cual podrá ser, además de Sakura he socializado con miles de chicas.

-"Tenten, Ino, Yukata, Sarada, Temari, Sara, X, X, X, X, X…y…Hinata…."- pensé intentando no pensar en la última.

Aun hoy no se me va el mal sabor de boca de haberla rechazado, no quise pero se que no fui muy sensible al rechazarla… y ver como la hice llorar… no sé qué haría si volviese a verla, la culpa jamás me dejo en paz desde ese día. Y hasta hoy en día la recuerdo con la lección de que jamás volvería a ser insensible con una chica…es un modo de sentir que me estoy redimiendo por haber perdido asi a Hinata de mi vida.

-"MOMENTO!"- me grite mentalmente, -"Yo casi nunca pienso en Hinata, la saco de mi mente apenas entra"-pensé, -"Ella se llevaba muy bien con mi madre…. De hecho se que ella la comparaba con Sakura siempre…..incluso en frente suyo"-

Sin entender el maquiavélico plan en que mi madre me puso en medio….de nuevo, segui bajando las escaleras mientras pensaba.

-"¿Cuántas chicas conocieron mi madre de las que conozco?"segui pensando.

Llegue a la puerta.

-Además de Sakura…..-

Tome el pomo de la puerta

-La única que llego a conocer a mi madre seria…-

Lo di vuelta y abrí la puerta…..

-…..-

 **Error mental en proceso.**

 **Imposible analizar información visual**

Piel blanca, unas calcetas negras que le llegan hasta medio muslo… lo cual resaltaba el atractivo visual al combinarlo con una minifalda color azul, a la vez una camisa sin mangas color blanca de uso para días soleados la cual deja a la vista el cuello, y el principio de sus pechos….

O son talla D o talla C…..

Entonces su rostro: al igual que su piel es blanco, ojos blancos del mismo modo, pero sus ojos son así por ser un rasgo del clan Hyuga, y un cabello color azul oscuro largo pero sedoso, poco voluminoso el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-a….H….HI…..-

-Ha…pasado tiempo Naruto-kun….. ¿Me puedes recordar?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Bien…si, esta algo nerviosa, se nota lo tensa que esta, pero yo si que estoy sin poder decir nada…. Y UN CUERNO!, LO TENIAN PLANEADO COMO PODER NO ESTAR ASI!

-Hinata…..-dije de repente.

-Bueno…dijo sonriendo poco más relajada, -Al menos puedes hablar-

-"Naruto-kun….. juguemos un juego"-pensó Hinata.

En que me metió mi madre…?-dijo Naruto.

- **Que comience el juego** -susurro Hinata.

 **Fin Capitulo**

 **Muy bien señores hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

 **La pense mucho haciéndolo, y si, esta algo corto pero tiene trama y le meti sentimiento.**

 **En esta historia Hinata tiene mas % de quedar en el harem que en "Son cosas que pasan" (los invito a leer esa historia hecha por mi si les apetece y si les gusta plss comentar)**

 **En fin, en esta pocas cosas están decididas ya desde el inicio (HANABI KAWAII MOE HOT .)**

 **En fin, si les agrado este capitulo les pido comenten sus opiniones, criticas, gustos, etc.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Enfrentando el presente

**Bien señores aquí un nuevo episodio.**

 **Para aquellos que esperan cap nuevo de "Son Cosas que Pasan" me tomara tiempo un neuvo cap…esperaba no pero sin darme cuenta le agarre idea a esta nueva historia y busco time para equilibrarlo entre estos 2.**

 **En fin comencemos!**

 **Pd: Si les gusta la historia no olviden comentar**

 **Título: Enfrentando el presente.**

-"Como se supone que llegamos a esto"-pensé.

Hinata llegó al mediodía a casa y luego de un "tenso" día ahora, de noche la tenía frente a mí para una prueba en combate.

Súper lógico…. Ahora se supone que debo luchar contra la mujer que mis padres eligieron para que me case….

Y para rematar… ella ya tiene sus **XWeapon** listas.

¿ **XWeapon**?, Aun no hablo sobre estas.

Como bien dije el simple hecho de usar el Ki te hacia un súper humano.

Pero esto no cambia el hecho de que son sumamente pocas personas en el mundo que realmente son capaces de algo.

Y es que como es conocido en el mundo. El máximo nivel a lo que alguien del montón entre el murin logra legar es al nivel intermedio.

Los que sudan sangre y lágrimas a lo mucho llegaran a avanzado.

Si, es un mundo cruel, en el que el talento, los contactos y la descendencia lo es casi todo.

Por eso mismo se crearon las armas.

Estas harían aún más diversos los estilos que las personas podían tener y aumentaban sus niveles.

Entonces llegamos a esta época.

Con la tecnología de hoy en dia, existen laboratorios de investigación ocultos ene l mundo que se dedican a la fabricación de las Xweapon.

Estas son armas en forma de cristales que se adieren como "algo" en neustros cuerpos: collares, aretes, relojes, etc

Para poder pasar desapercibidos entre la gente normal y mantenernos en el anonimato

Pero eso no es todo.

Las XWeapon son capaces de canalizar el Ki del usuario, lo cual aumenta las propias capacidades del arma, lo cual las hace muy diferentes a las armas normales.

Pero por supuesto…. Esto también fue privatizado.

Por el bien del mejorar el desempeño de estas armas sus costos son altísimos, siendo las más baratas las que solamente pueden estar en forma de cristal y adherirse como accesorio a nosotros y tienen mayor dureza que las armas normales.

El canalizar nuestro Ki y mejorar nuestras habilidades con ello es algo así como un lujo de los ricos.

Aunque está bien justificado que todas sean de alto valor, incluso tienen un sistema que les permite reaccionar al Ki del primer usuario solamente, lo cual es muy útil en este mundo.

Y por lo mismo el ser capaz de usar uno te hace mas fuerte.

Pero en mi caso…no tengo.

Sé que la necesito, y mis padres esperan que decida el tipo de arma que deseo.

No he podido decidir aun….

Existen miles de armas distintas.

Mencionando las más costosas (de la que me piensan comprar ya que son muy personalizables):

 **Mangos de espada capaces de crear espadas de distintos tipos de largo hecho del Ki de usuario, esta arma suele ser llamada, espada de Ki.**

 **Manoplas que al activarse cubren todo el brazo del usuario para crear un puño y brazo de acero, el equilibrio entre ataque y defensa pues sirve para bloquear ataques.**

 **Shuriken inteligentes que se mueven a la voluntad del usuario.**

Ahí de todo, desde las más simples hasta las más personalizables.

Y ahora Hinata, posee 2 XWeapon y está por luchar contra mí, se le ve decidida.

 **-Dark Boots** Activar-dijo Hinata.

Y una pequeña pulsera de pierna que poseía se fue desplegando a través de sus piernas.

Tal como el nombre lo dice, eran unas botas negras con tacos en la zona del pie.

-"Debe ser para aumentar su velocidad"-pensé.

-" **Murasame** Activar"- dijo nuevamente.

Y un anillo en su dedo índice tomo forma de una katana con filo blanco.

-Si no mal recuerdo….-empezó a hablar ganándome su atención, -Las espadas de la serie _Murasame_ son capaces de inyectar el Ki del usuario en cantidades pequeñas capaces de disminuir la capacidad de movimiento del enemigo voluntad del usuario, por lo que cuando lo deseas no poder moverme a la velocidad que quiero y tendrás tiempo para evitar un ataque o golpearme antes que yo a ti….. ¿Cierto?-

-Si…es correcto-dijo con cara de sorprendida.

-Y esas botas…. Son un arma personalizada tuya ¿no?-

-Si, pero no esperes que te diga lo que puedo hacer con ellas Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Bueno, al menos se nota que ha madurado algo"-pensé.

Creo que no podre tomarme a la ligera esta "prueba" que mi Madre quiere que ella tome ella para probarme que está a la altura de estar a mi lado….

-"Que cursi"-pensé dándole la espalda y caminando a la armería de la familia.

\- A…Adonde vas Naru…-decía cuando.

\- Parece que Naruto -empezó a hablarle mi madre a Hinata, -Entiende que no puede tomar a la ligera a alguien con 2 XWeapon-dijo.

-Y por eso…-le interrumpí mientras buscaba en la armería, -No quiero arriesgarme a morir…a fin de cuentas no cualquiera puede usar 2 de manera simultánea.

Empecé a mirar todas las armas, eran de uso común, con solo la capacidad de volverse accesorios,

Las he usado todas, las se usar y tengo estilos propios con cada una, debido a los entrenamientos a los que mi madre me sometió desde niño.

-"Pensemos, si tiene una Murasame y unas botas… seguramente debe estar pensando en una batalla de alta velocidad, entonces su estilo debe de ser _Divine"-_

Contra alguien de ese estilo no existen armas definida para usar en su contra, el instinto y reflejos del usuario del enemigo es lo que me hará ganar o perder.

Entonces lo vi, es una de las XWeapon que más me gustan y más uso cuando entreno con mi padre, el _**Shinen**_.

El Shinen es un equipo mixto formado de un par de guantes que cubren hasta la mitad del brazo y unas botas que cubren unos 6 centímetros por sobre el tobillo, Este equipo me lo regalaron hace unos3 años y esta semi personalizado, está hecho de una aleación especial que aumenta su dureza, incluso he pensado en pedir uno de estos pero totalmente personalizado.

Rápidamente me los equipe en los brazos y piernas y Salí, lamentablemente este equipo tiene el defecto de que al estar equipado en is manos no me permite usar otra arma de manera eficiente ya que sin sentir el arma con mi mano suele incomodarme.

 **Punto de vista: Hinata**.

Al principio Naruto-kun apenas si podía decir algo después de que logro invitarme a pasar.

Viejos recuerdos se pasaban en mi mente, venía a menudo en aquellos tiempos.

Entrenaba con Naruto-kun también casi siempre y es gracias a eso que pude ganarme el respeto de mi padre, pues gracias a el y sus consejos es que mejore en el estilo Divine.

El almuerzo lo preparamos entre Kushina-sama y yo, ella estaba alegre de que estuviese haciendo e almuerzo con ella después de estos años.

Durante el almuerzo Kushina-sama paso hablando sobre los términos del compromiso, al parecer Ni siquiera habían alcanzado a decirle que era conmigo con quien estaría comprometido cuando llegue.

Me hubiese gustado tener un momento a solas con el, pero dado lo tenso que estaba su madre debió entender que hasta que se hubiese calmado no era buena idea que estemos a solas.

Ya estaba por ser la hora de cenar cuando luego de pasar el resto de la tarde hablando Kushina-sama decidió aligerar a Naruto con lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Usando la excusa de que yo le probaría que estaba a la altura de poder estar con el decidió hacerme tener un combate con el.

Entiendo bien por qué pero no tengo planes de negarme.

Dark Boots son unas botas totalmente personalizadas que mi padre compro para mi.

Cuando un Hyuga alcanza cierto nivel en uno de los estilos se le compraba un arma 100% personalizada para usar.

En mi caso soy de nivel avanzado en los 3 estilos principales: Power, Skill y Divine, de modo que me cuando llego el momento me toco elegir.

Estaban hechas de un material entre el platino y el diamante, pero fueron creadas con un compuesto químico capaz de hacerlo tan fino y delgado que al usarlas no sentiría peso alguno, incluso pensaría que estaría descalza peleando ya que pesaban menos que unos zapatos cualquiera.

Pero si bien se veían muy fáciles de romper estos no lo eran, el diamante de por si es muy difícil de romper y el platino solo mejoró su dureza.

La habilidad de mi Dark Boots era que al suministrarles Ki aumentaban mi velocidad en gran medida.

Murasame como Naruto-kun menciono son parte de una serie de armas semi personalizadas.

Empezó a entrenarme con ella desde hace 2 años hasta tener un buen grado de habilidad usándola.

Y ahora frente a mi, esta una gran oportunidad para que Naruto-kun me vea también como una compañera más que como apoyo.

No pienso contenerme, pero tampoco voy a emplearme con intención de matarle…. Aunque se que me obligara a hacerlo.

Jamás lo pude derrotar en alguno de nuestros anteriores entrenamientos.

En aquellos tiempos donde nos juntábamos…en la clase, el estaba siempre entre los mejores de los de nuestra edad, pocos capaces de superarle.

Y sé que no ha hecho más que mejorar… de verdad….creo que si me empleare a fondo…

 **Punto de vista: Minato.**

A lo largo de la tarde Naruto estuvo muy preocupado.

Cuando hablamos mientras Hinata-chan y Kushina hacían el almuerzo el me lo dijo.

-Padre, ¿seguro que es buena idea?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-No te hagas el listo, sé que mama te arrastro a esto como siempre lo hace con todos…pero…. No lo sé… La última vez que hable con Hinata…no lo he olvidado…-dijo con voz de arrepentido.

Yo lo sabía, Kushina lo sabía, el mismo Naruto nos lo dijo en ese día.

Incluso hoy sé que eso le enseño a como poder ser sensible con una chica de su edad.

-Mira, no voy a decirte mucho del tema pero,….. Ella se ha esforzado mucho en estos años para este momento-

Me miro molesto.

-No me mires así, sé que sabes que tu madre es muy buena para manipular las cosas, pero el tema es Hinata-chan-le dije, -Ella de verdad quiere estar contigo, se preparó en todas las formas posibles para esto-le dije, -Incluso si el Murin estallara en guerra entre los clanes ella podrá estar a tu lado, se ha hecho fuerte-

-….De verdad?-me pregunto mirándome sorprendido.

-"A sí que es le molestaba"-entendí.

Naruto más que por ser ella, era porque no sabía si podría protegerla, y es que la culpa tiene gran peso aquí, así que sé que el ya no se negará al compromiso…incluso quiero pensar que él va a intentar esforzarse por hacer de esta relación con ella una que la hará muy feliz…para compensar lo ocurrido hace años. -¿Quieres comprobarlo tú mismo?- le dije tentándole a picar en el anzuelo.

 **Punto de vista: Naruto**

Esta podría ser mi única y última oportunidad de rechazar el compromiso.

Frente a mi estaba Hinata lista para luchar.

Si la derroto rápido podre negarme al compromiso usando la excusa de que hay gente más fuerte que yo y no poder estar seguro de poder protegerla….o algo similar.

En el Murin, si bien no es totalmente necesario, entre las familias de alto nivel, aquellas familias que tienen un ligar de liderazgo en algún estilo, escuela, o lo que sea, se pide que la pareja del hijo tenga cierto nivel de habilidad para poder defenderse a si mimo como mínimo.

Solo ver a Hinata, así de hermosa como esta…me llena más de culpa que de lujuria.

No poder estar con ella si me siento así de culpable, y menos aún si siento que debo protegerla, si sigue tan delicada como siempre con solo subir un poco la voz ella se pondría a temblar… en otras palabras.

Viviré conteniendo lo que siento o quiero para no hacerla sentir mal de nuevo.

No puedo vivir así, y menos dejar que ella viva así.

Así que lo siento Hinata….. No me contendré.

 **Punto de vista: neutral**

-Ven!-grito Naruto ya en posición de lucha.

-Haaa!-grito Hinata mientras que acumulaba Ki en sus Dark Boots haciendo que de las plantas fuera desprendiéndose el Ki al exterior – **Accel!-** Grito y al instante se movió a alta velocidad.

-"Accel es una técnica Divine que se puede usar desde el nivel avanzado"-pensó Naruto, -"De verdad ha mejorado, hace años estaba en intermedio y apenas llegaba serlo"-

Hinata se movió con alta velocidad para poder quedar en frente suyo.

-Sin embargo….-dijo en voz baja el Uzumaki- Usar Tecnicas Divine contra alguien que vive tragando la tierra en contra del Mejor God Divine del mundo…..-

Hinata llego en frente de Naruto y con su pierna derecha levándola intento asestar una patada en su pecho.

Pero golpeo el aire solamente.

 **-Tempest-** Escucho decir a Naruto, antes de desaparecer.

Tempest era una técnica Skill que se podía empezar a usar y entrenar entrado el nivel Emperor, si bien Naruto estaba un nivel por debajo del nivel requerido, el logro desarrollarla especialmente para tener un arma capaz de enfrentar a su padre ya que eran muy pocas las Tecnicas que servían para hacerle frente a un Divine.

Si bien el mismo pensaba que no era un genio sus padres pensaban lo opuesto, que él era un Genio tardío, ósea que el necesitaba llegar a cierto punto para que el pudiese empezar a mostrar la cualidad de un genio y aprender las cosas a una velocidad sorprendente.

La técnica consistía en que usando el Ki para rodear el cuerpo del usuario este podía crear copias de sí mismo, pero estas copias eran reales.

Dependiendo del nivel con que el usuario puede ejecutar Tempest se podía dividir en X cantidades de copias de si mismo

Sin embargo las copias no podían separarse entre ellas a más de cierta distancia, esto era el problema insalvable de cualquiera que use esta técnica.

Al lado de Hinata había una copia y a su espalda otra mas, haciendo un total de 3 copias de Naruto que brillaban x el uso del Tempest.

Hinata sorprendida por el nivel alcanzado de Naruto no alcanzo a rreacioanr ccuando una de las copias le dio una aptada baja haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer,

Sin tocar el piso otra copia la tomo de los hombres desde su espalda y la lanzo hacia el cielo.

1 metro

2 metros

3 metros.

Y un Naruto listo para plantarle una patada lateral se encontraba a pocos centímetros por sobre Hinata quien fue obligada a elevarse hacia el cielo.

Hinata ya presionada desde el mismo inicio del combate acumulo Ki en Murasame a quien jamás soltó.

- **Sonic Strike-** Y haciendo un movimiento de cortar el cielo de Murasame salió un corte concentrado de Ki el cual golpearía a Naruto a casi 0 distancia.

-"No podrá evadirlo"-pensó.

Pensando en conseguir la ventaja de la habilidad de Murasame cualquier técnica que usase podría hacer que el Ki desprendido de la espada dejase pequeñas muestras de su Ki en el cuerpo de Naruto, y con ello tomar la ventaja.

Golpear cualquiera de las copias era lo mismo que golpear al original, ese era otro defecto de la técnica Tempest.

Pero contra las expectativas de Hinata Naruto uso la protección del brazo de _Shinen_ y el ataque se disolvió al chocarcontra _Shinen._

Hinata obligada a improvisar se vio obligada a revelar una de las habilidades de _Dark Boots._

 **-Doble Accel!-** y volviendo a aumentar su velocidad en el aire esta desapareció y desde la espalda del rubio recibió la patada que lo lanzo al suelo.

Un golpe perfecto contra uno de las copias de Tempest anularía a las demás copias, de modo que al caer contra el suelo las otras dos copias desaparecieron.

Un Naruto levantándose sin daños dejo a Hinata poco nerviosa.

Dark Boots tenía la habilidad única de poder moverse en el aire, de modo que Accel y sus variantes que solo podían ejecutarse en tierra ahora podían usarse en el aire ya que las botas podían "caminar" en el aire.

Si bien su límite de altura eran 3 metros ya de por si era una ventaja abrumadora.

-"y al final me obligo a esto…"-pensó, -"No me contuve en la patada y mis botas aumentan mi fuerza…. Como es que no se ve nada herido?"-

-Hinata!-grito Kushina desde abajo a distancia, -Naruto es hijo de un Kage, no olvides lo que eso implica!- dijo dándole un consejo.

-¿Madre de que lado se supone que estas!?-le grito enojado.

-Del de mi nuera obviamente!-dijo sonriéndole felizmente.

-"No fue un mal contra ataque…. Pero aunque pueda "volar" si no se acerca no podrá hacer nada"-pensó.

Entonces Hinata…

- **Desbloqueo Nivel 2 Dark Boots!-** Susurro.

Un brillo oscuro empezó a surgir de las botas el cual fue aumentando.

-"Aquí viene…."-pensó Naruto.

- **Jin-** entonces en un parpadeo de estar en el cielo a más de 2 metros de altura aprecio frente a Naruto asestando una patada….la cual no fue efectiva, pues Naruto interpuso su mano para atrapar el pie y en un violento movimiento la tiro de vuelta al cielo.

Jin era una técnica divine que se podía aprender en el nivel intermedio, no era nada del otro mundo en ese nivel, pero era totalmente distinto en un nivel superior.

Hinata siendo de nivel avanzado no podría solo así asestar un ataque usando Jin en Naruto, pero usando la velocidad potenciada de sus Dark Boots estas le daban un nivel de King, un nivel superior al que incluso Naruto tenía.

-"Como puede ser que incluso así me interceptara"-penso sorprendida.

Esta vez estaba a solo un metro de altura, el desbloquear el nivel dos aumentaba únicamente la fuerza del usuario, pero por ende para hacer aún más daño que antes esta debía aumentar su peso….. lo suficiente como para que Hinata se viera limitada a u metro máximo de elevación.

-"No estuvo mal…"-penso Naruto agitando su mano algo dolorida por la patada, -"Pero cualquier cosa que hagas del tipo Divine…si no esté al nivel de mi padre la veré más lenta"-

En otras palabras, su habilidad de combate contra Divine estaba con los años acercándose al de su padre, lejos aún de su nivel, pero a un nivel superior a cualquiera de su edad o de muchos genios del Divine… y todo hecho a base de entrenamientos muy duros.

-Veamos como reaccionas tu Hinata-dijo en voz baja, -Accel!-

Entonces este se movió y desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

-Cof!- tosió sangre en menos de 2 segundos en los que Aun a 1 metro de altura Naruto había conectado un fuerte golpe en su estómago y haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo.

Naruto haciendo un acto de piedad la dejo incorporarse para toser.

-Cof Cof Cof- tosía violentamente, Naruto no se había contenido en usar su fuerza en ese golpe.

-"Al menos no quedo inconsciente con solo un golpe…"penso algo sorprendido, -¿Sera capaz de seguir?"-

Poco a poco Hinata a través de voluntad pura fue incorporándose.

-¿No te rindes?-pregunto intentando persuadirla.

-No…. Se lo que…cof cof…-intentaba decir, -Piensas de esta pelea…..-dijo, -No voy a ceder-

-¿Y que pienso?-dijo serio.

Hinata le enfrento con la mirada, era una cara de seriedad en su cara, independiente de lo que Naruto sentía por tener que golpear a Hinata precisamente, el no iba a ceder –"No me va a tener piedad, pero incluso se puede tomar el tiempo como para hablarme de tan cerca sin preocuparle que lo ataque….."-penso, -"Aun ahora…. La distancia entre nosotros es demasiada…."-penso.

-No…. No te desharás de mi así de fácil-dijo sabiendo lo que significaban esas palabras.

-Maldigo a mi madre por hablar de mas…..-dijo con molestia terminando la pelea de miradas para mirar a su madre, quien solo le saco la lengua.

-Tsk!-se quejo y al volver su mirada Hinata no estaba.

- **Gravity Kick!-** y nuevamente a espaldas del rubio Hinata estaba asestando una patada vertical hacia abajo.

Usando una fuerte acumulación de ki más el peso de las botas y la fuerza aumentada por la velocidad del movimiento Hinata confiaba en poder asestar un golpe esta vez.

Naruto por instinto interpuso el brazo sorbe su hombre para interceptar la patada.

Entonces chocaron.

-"Que pesada!"-se quejó mentalmente, -"No pudo más que poner el brazo esta vez"-

Hinata sin rendirse intentaba presionar a Naruto hacia abajo mientras que la tierra del patio de la casa Namikaze mostraba grietas por la presión del golpe que Naruto intentaba frenar.

-Esa fuerza…-dijo Minato.

-Posiblemente esas botas aumentan todas los estilos de Hinata que usen los pies en uno…. Porque una fuerza así solo viene del nivel King-

-Está a la par con Sakura-chan y sus golpes-

-Si….. Naruto en un combate a muerte ya hubiera muerto por bajar la guardia-dijo Criticando a su hijo.

-Pero si ese es todo el nivel de Hinata-dijo Kushina preocupándose, -Tan solo llegara al punto de forzarlo a….-

-Haaaa!-grito Hinata a la vez que sus botas aumentaban la expulsión e Ki por aumentar aún más la fuerza generada contra el **Shinen** del rubio.

-Suficiente!-grito ya perdiendo la calma en medio de la batalla, - **1° Holy gate!-** Bramo ya habiendo perdido la calma,

Técnica que usaba solo ya cuando el juicio se le nublaba en rabia.

-"Y un cuerno! De que gano, Gano!-"-penso habiéndose encendido su sentido competitivo.

Su cuerpo se tensó al punto de que sus músculos ya eran notorios, usando ya cansado por el entrenamiento de la mañana contra su padre se había vuelto en una situación en que ella estaba tomándole ventaja.

Holy Gates (Puertas santas) era una técnica propia del rubio, nadie más podría usarla si Naruto no le enseñaba las bases. Como si estuviera usando Tempest su cuerpo empezó a brillar pues el Ki se desprendía de sus poros.

Hinata al instante sintió que debía alejarse, contrajo su pie y se alejó a 3 metros de Naruto al instante.

-"Es como me dijo Kushina-sama, si no lo noqueo rápido menos se ira conteniendo…. Y no me daré ni cuenta cuando ya me halla derrotado"-

 **Flash Back**

Hinata hacia el almuerzo junto a Kushina, usando eso como escusa Kushina empezó a contarle a Hinata sobre que posiblemente el asunto llegara a un punto en el cual una batalla para saber que tan fuerte es física como emocionalmente era esta vez la Hyuga.

-Si llegamos a ese punto…-decia Kushina. –Termínalo rápido.

-Tan débil piensa que soy?-pregunto intentando no deprimirse.

-No, mi niña te lo explico-dijo con calma, - Mi hijo es el tipo de persona que en una pelea aunque no se quiera contener lo termina haciendo, pero es por un tiempo, el va aclarando el paso como un auto de carreras, cada vez mas y más, y tu no alcanzaras a ver su máximo.

-Pero si no puede golpearme….-

-Es hijo del guerrero más rápido del mundo por dios!-bramo, -Ha peleado con el miles de veces, el está más acostumbrado que tú a combates de alta velocidad, pues tiene el instinto y la determinación como para recibir los golpes y no caer…y no va a caer te lo puedo asegurar-dijo con voz solemne, -No es que tú seas débil, es que el ya supero lo que es alguien de su edad…. A fin de cuentas la que le impone los regímenes de entrenamiento soy yo-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Así que escúchame bien-dijo, -Acabalo lo más rápido posible- sentencio Kushina.

 **Fin flash back**

-"Tengo que apresurarme"-penso antes de liberar otro nivel de sus Dark Boots.

- **Desbloqueo nivel 3 Dark Boots-**

Naruto por instinto como distancia mientras veía como Hinata se elevaba unos centímetros y al detenerse Hinata ya había vuelto a acortar la distancia entre ellos intentando cortarle con su Murasame.

-No importa que tan rápida seas- dijo Naruto interceptando con su Shinen los cortes, -Si solo aumento tu velocidad de cintura a pies no me cortaras-

Entonces Hinata a través de sus Dark Boots se movió sin hacer sonido alguno y apareció a su espalda intentando cortarle.

Sin embargo a través de Tempest Naruto se zafo del ataque separándose en 3 copias del mismo los cuales volvieron a rodear a la Hyuga.

 **-Doble intervalo Accel-** Y entonces apareciendo en un lugar y otros al instante se mantuvo a la par con las 3 copias del rubio en un intercambio de golpes y cortes.

El intervalo en el Accel le permitía crear breves retrasos en su velocidad lo cual le permitía detenerse por un momento antes de volver a la misma velocidad de movimiento anterior.

-"Está cavando su tumba a este paso…."-penso Kushina preocupándose.

Cada segundo que pasaba Hinata sentía que más le costaba mantener el ritmo con las 3 copias del rubio en su contra –"Como es que no baja el ritmo?"-penso.

Y es que era anormal, en algún punto el debería de cansarse y las 3 copias consumen mucha energía y ni se le veía sudar.

Llego a un punto en que Obligándose a esforzarse de más pego una patada al suelo que la mando unos 3 metros al cielo, intentando poder recuperar un poco el aliento.

-"Es increíble"-penso Hinata, -"debo apresurarme, en nivel 3 mantenerme a 3 metros me costara demasiado caro"-

Naruto por su parte deshizo las copias y cruzándose de brazos se quedó mirándole desde abajo.

El resplandor de su cuerpo no disminuía, su mirada estaba centrada en Hinata y lo que posiblemente podría intentar esta vez.

-Muy bien es suficiente-dijo Minato entrando en escena, -Naruto ya creo que tienes suficientes pruebas de lo que querías saber ¿no?-

-"Demonios…..me deje llevar y no lo acabe rápido….."-entonces poco a poco su cuerpo volvió a su color normal y Hinata aceptándolo bajo de altura sin dejar de jadear.

-Hinata-chan ten un poco de agua-dijo Kushina entregándole un vaso.

Naruto entre tanto como si nada se quitó el equipamiento Shinen y fue caminando a la armería a devolverlos a su lugar.

Entre tanto Hinata intentando recuperarse tomo del vaso de agua mientras Kushina la felicitaba.

-Muy bien Hinata-chan- le decia, -Hiciste un buen trabajo-decia alagándola.

-Apenas le mantuve el ritmo-dijo baja de ánimos.

-Pero o mantuviste aun así –dijo, -O esperabas poder derrotarlo en un combate largo?-pregunto.

-No exactamente-dijo, -Pero ya cuando decidí intentar noquearlo rápido más y más veía la brecha entre nosotros-dijo.

-Es natural-dijo, -A fin de cuentas cada mes aumenta el nivel de sus entrenamientos-dijo.

-Porque tanto así?-pregunto Hinata, -Ya es más fuerte que la media de nuestra edad, porque buscar más?-

-Porque él desea ser Hokage mi niña….-dijo, -Y él sabe bien claro que su nivel actual no es suficiente como para aunque sea tocarle la camisa a Minato-dijo.

-Pero Hokage-sama es el guerrero más rápido del mundo según los noticiero…-dijo siguiéndole la pista a su suegra, -Como espera el ser capaz de alcanzarle en velocidad…..-

-Exactamente-dijo Kushina, -Naruto planea alcanzar nivel god en los 3 estilos, es tanto asi que incluso se ha olvidado de qué tipo de arma personalizada quiere para el-

El resto de la noche paso con relativa tranquilidad, cenaron mientras Naruto ya parecía estar asimilando el hecho de que no podrá negarse a mínimo comprometerse con Hinata.

Pero no fue hasta tarde que cuando Hinata se disponía a irse que Kushina le dijo a Naruto que la acompañase a casa, a fin de cuentas muy lejos no estaba.

Hinata con un pequeño abrigo delgado no hacía más que verse tan bella que Naruto tenía problemas con no intentar mirar un poco de más.

Y es que el dicho "Las mujeres son como el vino, con el tiempo se hacen más bellas" no hacía más que ser totalmente exacto en la joven Hyuga.

-¿Naruto-kun te ocurre algo?-pregunto caminando a su lado.

-N…No, es solo que…..ha pasado tiempo…. Ya sabes-decia intentando no intentar dárselas de galán.

-Bueno… si,- dijo mirándole de reojo, -Ha sido mucho… desde aquello-

-Si… Hinata yo….-intentaba decir.

-¿Si?-

-En serio lamento lo que paso esa tarde…-dijo deteniendo su caminar e intentando enfrentarle con la mirada.

-N….No… eso fue mi culpa-dijo intentando que la culpa no tiñera este momento, -Yo fui la que se tomó el atrevimiento…. De pedirte que dejases a Sakura-san…..fue poco apropiado-dijo mirándole con tranquila sonrisa.

-Bueno…pero fue fallo mío…. Ser tan denso que….-

-Fui yo la que no se atrevió a decirte que….-intentaba decir, -Incluso ahora…..solo te llegue con este formalismo sin que alguien te preguntara….-

-Eso es culpa de mi madre-dijo sin culpar a ninguna, -Es normal para ella el meterse en todo y manipularlo a su antojo-decía, -Incluso tu te viste envuelta en esto…-

-Eso no es verdad!-dijo subiendo la voz y acercándose para mirarlo de cerca.

-Tus padres y yo…. Esperamos a que esto pasara…. Me refiero a…. que tú y Sakura-san….-

-Si lo entiendo-dijo, -Pero aun así tú no tienes que sentirte obligada….-

-Yo quiero…..-dijo.

Ambos no podían terminar lo que decían.

Y es que las palabras sobraban, un apr de ellas ya explicaba todo el contexto general.

-¿Tanto así lo odias?-pregunto con naciente pesar, -Que estés obligado a… conmigo…..-

-…-

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-….Mira Hinata….-empezó a hablar.

-"Por favor que no me rechazo"-rogo en su mente la Hyuga, -"Onegai…"-

-Esto esta más allá de que seas tú… es más sobre mí-dijo

-Te refieres a….-

-Si….-dijo, -Hinata, yo hace poco que rompí con Sakura y…. ni siquiera he pensado en intentar…..-

-Lo entiendo-dijo, -Vine aquí hoy incluso sabiendo que podrías sentirte así, pero no voy a ceder…..no de nuevo-dijo.

-No sé cómo vayan a terminar las cosas Hinata…..tengo que ver a Sakura a diario en la escuela….. ahora esto del compromiso…. Y que seas tu…..-

-Bueno, nos veremos a diario, no planeo alejarme de ti-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-"…A diario…"?-penso con cara de póker.

-¿No te lo han dicho?-pregunto Hinata.

-Si apenas me entere de que estoy comprometido y no llegue ni a saber con quién hasta que abrí la puerta…..-dijo

-Pues…. Me transferiré a tu clase-

-Perdón?!-

-Si-dijo sonriendo, -Los preparativos están hechos, tengo el uniforme y ya tengo aprendido todo lo que necesito saber para el resto del año- se acercó un poco más a él.

-"Tiene que ser una broma"-penso sin notar que Hinata estaba haciendo un movimiento en el.

-Asi que….. no perderé contra Sakura-san…..-dijo

Naruto justo en ese instante noto que Hinata ya tenia mas…iniciativa en algunos casos.

-E…espera…Mira Hinata….-decía dando paso hacia atrás.

-No, no me espero-dijo siguiéndole

Naruto choco contra el muro, -No es que tengamos algo, si no hemos hablado en un mes…..-empezó a balbucear lo que fuera.

-Mejor para mí, tengo el camino libre ¿no?- dijo subiendo sus manos por el pecho del rubio.

-"Esto no puede ser….."-penso sin ideas sobre cómo evitar esta comprometedora situación.

Hinata llego al cuello del rubio con sus manos y presionando un poco se presionó a si misma contra el, haciendo que el rubio sintiera el buen desarrollo de la mujer pegada a el.

-"Talla C….estoy seguro…."-penso sin detenerla por la sensación.

Y es que esta no era la Hinata de hace años, bueno…..si, era la misma, pero más decidida, mas directa y valiente….más seductora y sensual….

-Sabes?-dijo con sus labios sorbe el oído de Naruto, -Me encantaría fueses mi primer beso…..-dijo haciéndolo tragar duro, -Llevo años guardándotelo-

-"18 años y ni un beso a dado"-penso, -"Bueno… yo puedo corregir eso…"se dejaba llevar por el "Titán" en sus pantalones, -"Podría enseñarle de todo…. Incluso haría maravillas con ese par de….."

Hinata lentamente pasó sus labios rozando el cuello de Naruto en dirección a su rostro, era obvio donde terminarían sus labios a este paso.

Con suavidad Hinata llego a su destino, con delicadeza junto sus labios con él.

Naruto reacciono como cualquier hombre con una diosa de mujer insinuándosele, se perdió a si mismo y presiono a Hinata apegarse más a él tomándola desde la cintura.

-!?- Hinata se sorprendió como fue tan efectivo su ataque ya que el mismo reticente Naruto el presionarla contra él se giró a si mismo con ella y fue Hinata quien choco contra la pared mientras Naruto intentando avanzar lento fue haciendo el beso más movido.

Era obvio que resistencia ante la seducción no tenia.

Hinata tenía 0 experiencia práctica en seducción, 0 experiencia en sexo lo cual era obvio si ni su primer beso había dado siquiera.

Aumentando la velocidad Naruto se metió de intruso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la Hyuga, lento, intentando no espantarla ni crearle un recuerdo desagradable, pero no se contenía totalmente pues rondaba su lengua por todo lo que tocaba, explorando el casto terreno mientras que acariciaba a Hinata con sus manos en la cintura, subiéndola levemente por la espalda.

No había erotismo, pero eso no evito que Hinata se sintiera abrumada, intentaba hacer un juego de lenguas con el rubio pero este se lo respondía tan firme, que su tímido intento quedaba en dejarse mover por la lengua intrusa.

Las caricias de las manos le producían cierto nerviosismo en su cuerpo quería retirarse, pero a la vez sus pies no le daban reacción a lo que su mente ordenaba.

Un breve momento fue, pues en pocos minutos Naruto decidió que por el bien de su auto control la cosa debía de terminar en ese momento, retirándose pocos centímetros de sus labios con un susurro, -Bueno, supongo que….no te disgusto ¿no?-pregunto sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

La miraba y por esos momentos le pareció la vieja Hinata, mirada nerviosa, tímida.

Por parte de la Hyuga está aún estaba medio embobada, no era lo que esperaba para ser el primer beso de su vida, pero le ardían los labios por tan nuevo ejercicio al que aparentemente se tendrían que acostumbrar.

-B…Buen…no, no…no es lo que…esperaba pero….-decía.

Naruto volvió a presionar el cuerpo voluptuoso de Hinata contra el –Bueno…supongo que ya mas adelante sabré hacerlo como tu esperas-dijo.

-"Mas adelante….."-penso Hinata entendiendo lo que significaba esa indirecta, -entonces… se puede decir…que…. Nosotros…..-intentando decir entre el nervio y los nervios.

-Bueno….ya se hizo formal antes de que yo siquiera supiera…..solo sigo la corriente sin quejarme-dijo evitando la pregunta implícita de Hinata.

Hinata claramente se ilusiono con "pareja formal", pero eso por este día, ya era demasiado pedir, ya mucho logro conseguir en un solo mero día después de haberlo visto desde hace tanto.

-Su…Supongo que por ahora me…..conformare con eso-

-"Supongo que probare ese dicho de "un clavo saca a otro clavo….""-

 **Mientras tanto en casa del Hokage.**

-Kushina esta idea tuya es realmente mala-dijo Minato.

Kushina llamaba por teléfono por enésima vez,

-Sí, si lo entiendo, es oficial-decía hablando por el teléfono, -Si, El hijo del Hokage, oyeron bien, en primera plana, que sea para mañana temprano, si si...si, porlo mismo les estoy dando la primicia-

\- Amor….. Naruto te va a matar por hacer esto-advirtió a su esposa.

Kushina justo colgó la llamada, -Bueno, no si no sabe de dónde se filtró jejeje-dijo.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, si, se que no fue muy lemon que digamos la escena pero contando que acaban de volver a verse….. es normal, no se la va a llevar a un motel a tirar como conejos tan pronto ¿no?.**

 **Bueno, no olviden COMENTAR si disfrutaron el capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Si no es con otra, es con la hermana

**Muy bien señores, me ilumino el foco de manera Muy heavy, y es que esta misma tarde me quede zzz en la tarde, y soñé el argumento perfecto de una serie que me gusta, y cuando desperté y se me fue el "mode zombi" pensé en meter ese argumento en la historia.**

 **Como cuento aparte, mis agradecimientos a Kaiser por comentar mi historia junto con Akime.**

 **Agradezco que me apoyen en la historia.**

 **Muy bien, Comencemos!**

 **Pd: Si disfrutaron el capítulo apoyen al autor con un comentario ;)**

 **Titulo:**

Recién había vuelto de haber dejado en la puerta del complejo Hyuga a Hinata cuando….

-Y?!- me grito mi madre apenas cierre la puerta.

-Que?- pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-Sabes bien lo que quiero saber-dijo.

-No, lo siento, si no me lo dices no te lo puedo decir-

-Que tal su momento a solas?!-me dijo en voz alta.

-Aaaa eso-

"Ring Ring Ring" sonó mi celular.

Al mirar el identificador de llamadas pude ver que era Kiba quien me llamaba.

Kiba es uno de mismas viejos amigos.

Es un tipo de piel blanca y ojos negros, de cabello castaño y no sabe el significado de usar un cepillo para el cabello.

El pertenece al clan Inuzuka, que a diferencia de otros clanes este era bastante más salvaje.

Los Inuzuka son un clan en los que cada miembro tiene un perro entrenado para el uso de su propio Ki, y siendo tan leales estos protegen y cuidan de su amo hasta en el campo de batalla.

-Hey Naruto nos vamos de fiesta!-grito a través del teléfono, -¿Te unes?-

-No lo se Kiba, tengo mucho que pensar para mañana, además hoy terminan las vacaciones-dije dando escusas.

-Hey Naruto, deja de hacerte el difícil-dijo otra voz en mi movil

Este era Shikamaru-

Shikamaru es en apariencia: Alto. De cabello largo y negro, se lo ata en forma de cola de caballo la cual le cae hacia abajo.

-Hasta tu me dices lo mismo Shikamaru?-cuestione, -Eres el mejor de la clase, no deberías ser más respon...-decía antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ella quiere verte idiota….-dijo, -Y como nunca le diste tu numero ella llamo a Kiba y le pidió que nos juntaramos y saliéramos los 6-dijo.

-Ugh….. de acuerdo, en una hora los veré, ¿Dónde es?- pregunte.

Cierto…tenía un problema….

Y es que después de Sakura si me mantuve soltero, pero no estuve solo, ¿Me explico?.

La 1° semana después de romper fue lo máximo que dure sin siquiera querer salir de fiesta con los chicos.

Pero a la semana, bueno mas bien, el propio fin de semana de esa semana….

Me convencieron de salir para ir quitándome las malas bribas que llevaba.

Un festejo sin Sakura….. ugh….. D:

Yo les puse una condición.

Como no quería que llegara cualquier loca a intentar invitarme a algo decidí usar una peluca especial, y es que con una de las que lleve eran de las que no te incomodaban en lo mas mínimo.

Durante la fiesta Kiba nos revelo el porque tan ansioso estaba por que lo acompañásemos.

Resulta que a Kiba le gustaba una chica de una clase menor a nosotros, y quería ligársela, su nombre era Tamaki.

Y peor….no era una junta de 3 personas sino de 6.

Y esa misma noche conocí a alguien.

 **Punto de vista: X (persona desconocida)**

Cuando Onee-chan se fue de casa yo no podía estar más feliz, y es que por fin conocería al chico que tanto le gustaba a mi hermana!

Hace unos años ella estaba tomando clases en una escuela de personas normales, pero un día padre me dijo que desde ahora tomaría la educación en el propio complejo Hyuga.

Oh lo siento, olvide decirles mi nombre, Soy Hanabi Hyuga.

Soy miembro del clan Hyuga tal y como mi apellido lo dice, mi cabello es de color marón oscuro, y normalmente las personas piensan que es negro…. Y me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Tengo 16 años y estoy en primer grado de la preparatoria.

Hoy en día las preparatorias tienen 5 grados por lo que suelen ser muy grandes, y mas aun considerando los "club" de defensa personal.

En fin, mañana es mi primer día así que estoy algo nerviosa.

Volviendo al tema de mí hermana.

Hasta hace unos pocos días me entere que mi hermana se comprometería si las cosas iban bien hoy, así que de verdad espero que le vaya bien, aunque no se nada sobre con quien será este compromiso suyo.

Mientras leia una revista pensaba en alguien.

Hace unas semanas que estoy…. Como decirlo, en una relación sin nombre con un chico.

Lo conocí en una fiesta y de alguna manera me gusto apenas lo vi.

 **Flash Back**

Y lo conocí por culpa de Tamaki.

Durante la fiesta ella vio a un chico mayor que nosotras que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, su nombre era Kiba, del clan Inuzuka.

Tamaki me comento que un dia logro habar con el.

Aunque tuvo suerte.

Personas como Kiba-san son realmente famosas en la cuidad, normalmente aparece en una de esas revistas que hablan sobre el futuro del país y el está en una sección que hablas sobre los herederos de clanes.

Bueno, Tamaki me revelo que esta noche nos había organizado una especie de cita triple…..casi la mato al instante.

La 3° integrante de nuestro grupo era Yuri Flostre.

Yuri es una chica que en secundaria era de las más linda, tiene cabello largo y azul el cual se toma en 2 coletas.

Bueno el punto es que esta sería su primera cita con el chico que tanto le gustaba de las revistas.

-Bueno…. Y cual se supone que sería mi pareja?-pregunta rindiéndome a hacerle este gran favor a mi amiga.

-Su nombre es lux, tiene el cabello negro, Kiba-san no me dijo mucho pero me comentó que hace unos días rompió con su novia con la que llevaban más de 2 años.

Entonces los vimos y nos miramos ambos grupos….entonces me enamore sinceramente.

Tenía el cabello negro tal y como me lo dijo Tamaki,

Tenía unas pequeñas marcas en cada mejilla, era alto, no demasiado pero igual tendría que mirarle hacia ariba dado que me superaba en porte por media cabeza al menos.

Tenía uno ojos celestes que eran muy pero muy lindos, me podría pasar el dia completo mirándolos y pensar que miro el propio cielo.

-"Esperen….. marcas en cada mejilla?"-razone en mi mente.

3….2…..1…..

-"Ni Lux ni que nada ese es Uzumaki Naruto!"-me alarme y fuego y sangre.

No había forma de que no lo reconociese por una simple peluca!

Por dios….. Mentalmente empezó a analizar todo lo que sabía sobre él.

-"Uzumaki Naruto, 18 años, este año entra a 3° año de la misma preparatoria a la que asisto yo, rubio, de ojos celestes hermoso, alto"-esa era la información 100% segura que salían en las revista que hablan del futuro del país, y yo solo las miro para verlo a el!

-"Según una revista de chismes habían hablado de que su personalidad era muy alegre y caballeroso, educado y siempre optimista, posible futuro Hokage, 1° generación del nuevo clan Namikaze"-

-"Y el chisme de esta semana que leí hablaba de que habían rumores sobre el hecho de que había roto con su novia y que ahora estaba oficialmente soltero y libre"-recordé…. Eso y el hecho de que cuando hable con las chicas de mi anterior clase todas estaban emocionadas por ello.

Si…era muy famoso…. Además de atractivo.

Si Kiba-san fuese el "Amor platónico" de Tamaki, definitivamente Uzumaki Naruto podría ser considerado el mio…

Volviendo al plano físico….

Tamaki fue y luego de saludarle el nos saludó a nosotras y nos presentó a los otros chicos, el 3° miembros de ellos era otro más que aparecía en las revistas, su nombre era si no estoy equivocada Shikamaru Nara, el clan Nara

Aunque realmente tenía dudas sobre porque sus amigos lo presentaron con el nombre de Lux y sobre porque estaba con una peluca.

Y Mientras estábamos charlando entre todos Tamaki dijo de repente que quería ir al baño, y yo aprovechando la oportunidad di el mismo motivo y la segui.

Ya dentro del baño.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí Tamaki?!-le grite histérica.

-De que hablas?-me dijo, -Definitivamente es muy guapo Lux-san, no puedes quejarte sobre eso!-

-No te diste cuenta?-pregunte

-De que?-

Definitivamente el hecho de estar en una cita con Kiba-san la había vuelto tonta.

-Su nombre no es Lux, incluso su cabello negro no es más que una peluca-dije ya con voz bajapara mantener el asunto en secreto.

-Eh?-

-El es Naruto Tamaki….-dije sonrojada, -El amigo de ellos que había roto con su novia y estaba deprimido es Uzumaki Naruto…Entiendes?-dije.

-Estas segura?-me rpegunte.

-Completamente…no se que es lo que debería…..-

Tamaki puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me apretó con fuerza.

-Definitivamente debes ligártelo!-me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-QUE?!-Grite, -Estas de broma supongo…-

-Para anda amiga!-me dijo presionándome más fuerte, -Escúchame con cuidado, Chicas como nosotras definitivamente no tendríamos oportunidad con chicos así, por lo mismo estoy tratando de no parecer una fan loca de Kiba-san, voy en serio, no me quedare como "amiga" con el, y menos aún si vamos a ir en la misma preparatoria este año-

-….-

-El está soltero, reprimido y deprimido. Eestoy segura de que si lo intentas podrás hacerlo-

-Pero….-dije dudando, -No tengo experiencia con los chicos, jamás he tenido citas ni nada, ni he tenido novio, tampoco sé cómo coquetear y menos aún sobre como seducir….no puedo hacerlo!-exclame muerta en nervios.

-Yo sé que puedes, mira, tan solo se tu misma, imagina que tu primer amor no sea nadie menos que Uzumaki Naruto!-

-Bueno…pues….me gustaría…pero…-

-No se hable más, vamos, Que comienza el juego!-

-Nooooooo!- grite mientras me arrastraba.

Entonces el resto de la noche fue como un sueño vuelto realidad….o más bien una fantasía hecha realidad.

La conversación en grupo fue solo al principio, hasta yo sabía que en algún momento el asunto seria "en parejas", que podrían tomar, bailar o mil posibilidades diferentes.

Naruto era muy caballeroso, era mil veces más de lo que decían las revistas.

Me sentía como una niña a su lado.

Cuando fuimos al bar el pidió un Sake para el, y me pregunto –¿Qué jugo quieres?-

Ya habiéndole mencionado mi edad el tuvo la prudencia de ser sensible en ese aspecto.

No intento forzarme a tomar alcohol, bien era sabido por todos lados el cómo son los chicos que tratan de hacer que nosotras tomemos….

El problema fui yo, intentando ponerme a su nivel le dije que un Sake estaba bien.

El con prudencia me pregunto si estaba segura de lo que decía, y le respondí que estaba bien, que tomaba de vez en cuando.

-"No he tomado una sola gota de alcohol en toda mi vida….."

Fui lo bastante inteligente como para decir algo asi como "Este no lo había probado" para que el no sospechara nada.

-Es bastante fuerte, ve con cuidado"-me dijo sonriendo.

Por dios…su sonrisa, definitivamente era un regalo.

Fuimos tomando mientras charlábamos, le fui conociendo más. El tenia cuidado de no dar nombres que pudiesen delatar su identidad….al parecer era consciente de que era famoso…. Pero lo siento, con tu peluca engañarías a cualquiera, pero no a mí.

El pasar de los minutos logro que ambos nos "calentáramos" con la charla, y fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa de que bailásemos.

No lo había previsto, pero realmente lo encontraba muy guapo y la música era del tipo en que las parejas estaban en bastante contacto con la otra a través de las manos.

Yo poco sabía bailar de este tipo de música tan…. "erótica", pero me sabia por lo menos los pasos básicos.

Podía sentir como me pasaba las manos por la cintura y por la espalda.

Como "esa" parte de su cuerpo se frotaba contra mi trasero y por "esa" parte opuesta al trasero.

El baile poco a poco fue cada vez más encendido.

Entonces ocurrió lo más normal que podría pasar en un baile asi de caliente, nos besamos.

Si, era el primer beso que daba, pero eso no evito que en medio de lo caliente que estaba y lo audaz que me sentía intentara que esto no se me notase.

Pero apenas le hacía pelea. Se notaba que el ya estaba experimentado en mujeres, Su beso me hacía sentir que me derretía, me coloco las manos sobre el trasero en mitad del beso y lo acariciaba y apretaba.

Yo me sentía encendida a más no poder.

Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, presionándome contra su entrepierna que ya podía sentir que estaba dura, su beso quemándome el cuerpo entero.

El tiempo no dejo de pasar, dejamos el baile y me llevo contra un muro para que siguiéramos.

Sus manos sobre mis pechos, sobre mi trasero, mi cintura, mis muslos, sus labios sobre mi boca, sobre mi cuello, sobre mis pechos incluso.

No pasó mucho hasta que fuéramos a un motel….fue mi idea por cierto

Intento frenarse un poco pero yo termine accediendo y motivándole a que fuésemos.

Entonces pasó lo más obvio.

Tuve mi primera vez.

Entonces despertamos juntos, abrazados, presionando firmemente nuestros cuerpos contra el del otro.

Y lo peor…. No usamos condón y se había corrido dentro…. pero no fue cosa de solo 1 vez….

Mis intentos de no parecerle una niña me costaron caro, y no sabia lo caro que me costarían mas adelante

Estaba tan pero tan feliz de que semejante fantasia se me cumpliese que había omitido algo muy importante.

-Emmm….Hanabi-chan- me dijo mientras estábamos abrazados mirándonos.

-Quita el "chan"- te lo dije anoche

-Cierto….Mira Hanabi, necesito que me digas algo-me dijo con seriedad.

Definitivamente una conversación seria era lo último que quería tener contigo estando desnudos en un amanecer durante la mañana.

-Como te diste cuenta-me dijo.

-"Oh demonios…."-me preocupe, - De que hablas….-dije sonriendo incomoda.

-Me llamaste Naruto anoche….-

-Yo?-dije haciéndome la loca.

-Si, mientras gritabas-dijo antes de besarme el cuello, -Entre mis brazos, mientras me pedias que fuera mas fuerte…-sus manos en mi trasero no se hicieron esperar a recorrerlo.

-Etto…..Ups-dije solamente.

-Oh demonios…tan obvio fui?-dijo.

-Pues…. No creo que cualquiera lo notaria jejeje-

-Entonces porque tu si?-

-Pues…-no podía decirle que era una de sus fan girls y que soñaba con el mirando las revistas de chismes, -No cualquiera ataría cabos sobre tus marcas en las mejillas….-

La excusa me funciono bien al menos.

Al final quedo expuesto, entonces ya con eso listo el manoseo suyo fue deteniéndose.

Sobre mi cadáver…. Si me dejas así en la mañana no podre concentrarme por el resto del dia.

Tome la iniciativa y le bese, recorrí mis manos por ese pecho suyo….

Su espalda, brazos, todo.

El no se hizo de rogar para un nuevo round de hacer el amor.

Sabía bien que para el esto era solo Sexo.

Pero yo de verdad quería soñar que el me hacia el amor.

Entonces pasaron las horas.

Naruto me revelo su situación, sus problemas generales, y lo importante, que no estaba para una relación formal.

Bueno… hasta yo sabía eso, tubo novia por años, es seguro que lo que tuvo con ella debió ser algo fuerte.

Pero estaba soltero, y no me iba a rendir

Este sueño mio, se convertiría en realidad.

Y al final logre el objetivo mínimo que me propuse.

Nada serio, nos conoceríamos primero, seriamos algo como amigos con ventaja solamente.

Entonces mi mundo soñado empezó.

No nos veíamos a diario, pero tampoco solo 1 vez por semana.

Pero yo aproveche al máximo mi tiempo con él.

Me dolía saber que aun amaba a su novia, que la quería de vuelta, que odiaba que su mejor amigo se la quitase.

Pero no podía quejarme, lo nuestro no era muy fuerte, solo había sido un polvo para el.

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo, no te dejare- le dije.

Ya con una semana el y yo ya no parecíamos amigos.

Parecíamos ya novios, pero yo sabía bien que no era así.

Hacíamos el amor como conejos en época de reproducción, pero el aun amaba a su ex.

Pero el poco a poco se iba abriendo a mí.

No habían obstáculos entre nosotros, ni tampoco rival alguna, y cuando empezaran las clases podríamos vernos más seguido….y si su ex intentase volver con el….no se lo permitiría.

Esta era mi historia, y la suya había terminado.

Nadie me lo quitaría, este sueño mio, lucharía contra quien fuera por esto.

Nadie me lo quitaría, absolutamente nadie.

 **Fin Flash back.**

Hoy nos juntaríamos los 6 de nuevo.

Una fiesta nueva para variar, un club nuevo que acababa de abrir.

Estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Quizas tener una cita yo con el y Hinata con su prometido…

Seria genial.

 **Punto de vista: Naruto.**

Mi madre quería asesinarme básicamente.

-PORQUE DEMONIOS NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES?!-me grito hecha un demonio.

-Esto es un problema muy grande Naruto-

-Lo se…..por eso mismo no tenía intención de aceptar un compromiso!-les dije mientras me cambiaba ropa para salir.

Mi madre me miraba dirigiendo todo su enojo hacia mí.

No decía nada mientras me arreglaba, y de pronto me dio curiosidad un asunto.

-Madre…-

-Que-

-No vas a intentarlo siquiera?-le dijo.

-Que cosa?-me dijo.

-Ya sabes… detenerme, hacer que rompa con la chica con la que estoy…ya sabes, teniendo algo?-le dije

-Naruto, soy tu madre, no el diablo-me respondió, -Me duele mucho saber que estamos en el mismo problema de la vez pasada, y más que nada por Hinata-chan, ella se ha cultivado a si misma por años solo por ti-me dijo, -Pero por mas que quiera no puedo obligarte a nada en estas circunstancias-

-Lo se….-dije, -Está totalmente convertida en una chica capaz de pelear por lo que quiere.

-Hay no…..-dijo mi padre interpretando mis palabras.

-Minato?-

-Naruto-me dijo mi padre, -Se te acerco durante el trayecto a su casa?-

-Si…. Se nota que seducir ya sabe-le dijo.

-Oh demonios!-mi padre rugió mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi cama.

-Esto definitivamente le creara esperanzas a Hinata-chan-dijo mi madre con su mano sobre su frente.

-Oh ya es hora-grite mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Hey Naruto!-grito mi madre, -Al menos dinos el nombre de la chica!-grito.

-Su nombre es Hanabi!-les respondí, -Es Hyuga como Hinata!-grite y entonces cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo al punto de encuentro.

 **Punto de vista: Neutro**

-Minato…..-Dijo Kushina.

-Si querida, lo oi bien…..-

-Crees que sea una….-

-Lo dudo mucho….-

-Definitivamente esto será todo un problema-

-Lo se querida….-respondió Minato, -Si no es con otra, es con la hermana…-

 **Muy bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo express.**

 **SI señores, esta brigada la cosa, parece toooooodo un drama la cosa.**

 **Asi que dejándolos con la curiosidad los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI ES QUE DISFRUTARON EL CAPITULO.**

 **Opiniones, criticas, si les gusto, lo que piensan sobre el capítulo quiero leerlos.**

 **Nos vemos! :D**


	6. Esperando rueden cabezas

**Muy bien aquí nuevo capítulo.**

 **PD: Sres. Papis #Teamcoca x ever!**

 **PD2 Si disfrutaron el capítulo no olviden comentar, apoyan al escritor con ello!** **(Ósea a mi xD)**

 **PD3: Recomiendo leer esto con el tema "Libre ya de amores", que es el tema con el cual estoy escribiendo este capítulo, me sentó bien para profundizar la historia.**

 **PD4 (4 agosto): Amor al Pokemon Go! (Team Mystic)**

 **Título: Esperando rueden cabezas.**

¿Alguien sabe cuál es la diferencia entre la lujuria y el amor?

¿Entre la culpa y el cariño?.

¿Entre algo naciente en tu pecho y algo que no se va de tu pecho?.

Esas cosas y aún más complejas se remodelaban en Naruto.

El y Hanabi no tenían nada serio, nada definido. El fácilmente puede usar eso como una escusa para justificar el beso que luego de haber sido vuelto loco por otra mujer.

Una de las cosas que en ese momento penso –"Y con que cara me puedo negar a ella?"-

Y es que verla le dejaba con tanta culpa.

Y ahora hasta su madre se lo había dicho.

-"Ella se ha cultivado a si misma por años solo por ti"- recordó a su madre diciéndole eso.

Ósea, El la hizo sentir miserable y aun así ella con esperanza espero pacientemente mientras entrenaba, maduraba, aprendía cosas…..todo por el.

Y para peor, si hace años era muy linda, ahora estaba como un tren, pecado hecho mujer y un dulce por dentro. Cualquiera estaría fascinado por una mujer así, 0 competencia posible a eso.

Si hubiese llegado antes del día que conoció a Hanabi seguramente Naruto de plano se hubiera resignado a estar con ella en el momento en que la vio tras su puerta.

Si, estaba soltero técnicamente hablando.

Pero él sabía que no lo estaba.

El no mentiría al sentir que Sakura estaba en su corazón aun, recuerdos muy fuertes, grandes recuerdos y muy buenos.

El se había planteado muy seriamente que ella sería la única en su vida.

Pero ahora mismo, un pedazo de todo lo que tenía Sakura en su momento se lo había arrebatado una chica 2 años menor a él.

Sencilla, apasionada, dulce, amable, un poco violenta, los celos se le escapaban por los poros, comprensiva, Impulsiva en momentos no esperados, muy apasionada.

Aquel pedazo arrebatado del todo que había tomado Sakura ahora le pertenecía a la joven Hyuga.

El sabía bien que no tenían nada.

Pero el motivo e la falta de concentración de Naruto no era solo Sakura, no ahora.

Si no el cómo decirle a ella el hecho de que aunque le hubiese dicho que ama a Sakura aun….ahora sentía que a ella la quería de manera especial también.

Se lo tomaría mal? Quién sabe.

Muy apresurado? Quizás.

Pero ahora había un nuevo problema, y este era una persona nueva entrando a su vida….de nuevo.

Naruto había sido completamente honesto con la joven, y ella sola acepto a Naruto con todo lo que esto implicaba en el actual momento.

Pero el jamás le oye el cómo se sentía.

Sospechaba que para ella el era un buen polvo y nada más, con una persona algo famosa.

No sabía si ella sentía algo por él.

Ella jamás comento lo que sentía por él.

Pero…..

Inesperadamente en un cuarto de un motel en carne propia lo entendió.

-COMO QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDO?!-le grito Hanabi histérica.

Naruto no había previsto esa reacción de ella, de echo pocas cosas de ella el podía predecir.

-Entonces que coño soy yo ¿eh?-le grito mientras se le escapo una lagrima, la primera, -Un buen polvo?, -Una chica fácil a la que darle una buena follada y luego botarla?-

Naruto había decidido separar en grupos, el se la llevo a un motel y los otros se fueron primero a la fiesta.

Diciendo que necesitaban hablar la convenció mientras que los otros 4 y Hanabi ya sabían a lo que iba.

En especial Hanabi penso que estaba con ganas, bien apasionado era en la cama con ella.

-Pero al menos escúchame toda la historia!-intento rebatir.

-Escuchar que?!-Grito ya con no solo una lagrima adornándole el rostro, -Que ahora nosotros debemos parar esto por un compromiso?!-dijo. –Mira, si me imagino todo lo que piensas usar de escusas para que quedemos hasta aquí, puedes saltártelo me voy!-grito antes de tomar su abrigo de una silla y yéndose.

-Lo siento pero usted me va a escuchar señorita-dijo Naruto tomándola de la cintura y llevándola a la cama colocándola debajo suyo mientras ella forcejeaba, -Yo no quiero terminar nada de esto me, entiendes?-

-Entonces qué?-pregunto aun forcejeando, -Me quieres mantener oculta?, que yo me aguante a ti y a otra golfa de cuarta comiéndose y yo así haciendo como si nada?-

-Mira Hanabi, por favor déjame hablar-dijo sin soltarla.

Ya poco a poco ella se dejó de forcejear, las caricias del rubio a sus brazos y rostro fueron mitigando el incendio que tenía Hanabi en su ánimo.

Naruto aprovecho la apariencia de la Hyuga y fue besándole poco a poco los brazos desnudos.

La joven se había vestido con un vestido strapless color blanco con falda celeste que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y cubriendo solo hasta arriba del busto, dejando cuello, brazos y parte de la espalda libre para admirar la apariencia total y sensual de la ahora furiosa fémina.

Sin dejar de besarle las mejillas el comenzó a hablar un momento, -Mira, yo te prometí ser siempre honesto, yo me acabo de enterar esta misma mañana, jamás lo supe, hasta el momento pensé que solo tenía un noviazgo con Sakura-

-Entonces…no le dijiste a nadie?-

-Linda….me entere esta misma mañana, me dijeron de la nada que tenía una prometida, ella llego y paso el día con nosotros, intente buscar como negarme pero…es una vieja amiga mía a la que le rechace su confesión hace años, era mi mejor amiga-dijo Naruto, -Entonces me entere de que por esas fechas, en las que se me declaro o por ahí mis padres arreglaron un compromiso esperando que yo rompiese pronto con Sakura y luego cuando me recuperase me soltarían la bomba…me vas entendiendo?-pregunto.

-Solo termina de hablar-dijo molesta.

-Entonces cuando rompí esta vez con Sakura mis padres al parecer esperaron pasara un tiempo para decirme -explicaba, -Logre al menos que mis padres no me obligasen a casarme con ella, pero me obligaron a tenerme un tiempo esperando para que volvamos a juntarnos y ver qué sucede entre ambos, así puedo tener razones para mandar al diablo todo….pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, me muero de culpa cuando la veo por como la hice sentir y más aún ahora sabiendo que ella se preparó para ser esposa por mi-

-"Me suena de algo lo que me cuenta"-penso por un momento, -Entonces lo dejamos hasta aquí no?-intento zafarse.

-Hanabi…..yo te quiero-dijo y entonces volvió a quedarse tiesa.

-….Perdon?-

-Mira, yo sé que hasta hace unas semanas te dije que aun amaba a Sakura todavía, y aun lo hago, vivimos mucho…..pero ahora voy…sacándola de mi cabeza, y…no lo se…. Me gustas tu ahora….pero no quiero solo decirte que me gustas en este caso sin poder…. Estar liberado de lo que fue mi vida con Sakura…si me entiendes?-

-muuuu-bufo como cría intentando dar vuelta la cara.

 **Punto de vista: Hanabi.**

Yo te quiero…. Yo te quiero….. Yo te quiero…..

Me gustas…..el dijo que le gusto….. no era broma cierto?

Tendré problemas en mis orejas?

Por dios siento que me se quema el rostro…..

Intente voltearle la cara y poner mi cara boca abajo pero el no me dejaba.

No sé si fue rabia, u odio, o miedo….pero algo no me gusto cuando oí la palabra "Estoy comprometido".

Y es que me dolió, yo sabiendo que no era la primera para él, sabiendo que ni un mes que nos conocimos…Lo adoro mucho…

A este punto no me importaba si el era el hijo del Hokage, ni que si mi fantasía de casarnos se me cumpliese y yo tuviese que dejar mi clan e irme a vivir con el y formar parte de su clan…. No me importaba.

Lo se, soy una cría enamorada, fantaseando y todo.

Me entregue totalmente arriesgándome a sufrir.

Y no le había pedido nada a cambio, el tampoco a mi…..pero yo siento que ambos tenemos algo…. No quiero perderlo, ni ser solo un breve episodio en su vida en el cual el solo me recuerde como una chica que le dio un buen polvo y le dio su primera vez….aunque nunca le dije que lo fue…..

Pero no podía decirle lo que sentía, que me gustaba mucho, que lo amaba.

Apenas nos habíamos conocido hace menos de un mes, el aun tenia a otra en el corazón.

Quería esperar.

Ir cultivando esto que tenemos hasta que sea algo real.

Presumir que mi chico es el más lindo del mundo.

Marcar mi territorio para que ninguna golfa de quinta se le acercase.

Y ahora resulta que se me puso en medio una golfa de todas formas….y según escuche alguna vez la madre de Naruto parecía Cerbero (El perro rabioso guardia de la puerta que conduce al Inframundo)

Y eso es demasiado formal…..y no quiero quedar como la otra.

No se cómo logro superar a la madre de Naruto, incluso yo pensaba en que si lográsemos ser novios…..como podría no morir contra la poderosa mujer que era la esposa del Hokage….

-Hanabi- me dijo mirándome.

-no me hables-le dije con el rostro pegado a la cama.

-Yo no se cómo decidir nada para el futuro si no se que es lo que tu sientes-me dijo.

Tiene que estar de broma.

Básicamente creo que se lo he demostrado muy en claro.

Me encanta, lo adoro, me gusta, lo amo, etc…..

-…..perdón?-le dije mirándole preparada para rasguñarle la cara.

-Mira, yo no se si para ti soy solo un amigo con ventaja, o solo un…buen polvo, no lo se-me dijo.

Me estas jodiendo diciéndome eso no?

-Por eso no lo se…. Si para ti lo nuestro es solo un buen polvo y nada más….. lo más sano para ambos sería dejarlo hasta aquí ¿no?.

PUMMMM! Sonó.

-Ughhh!-gruño Naruto adolorido.

 **Punto de vista: Neutro**

Hanabi se había enojado y le había asestado un perfecto rodillazo en el estómago al momento que le grito –ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!-

Naruto callo a su lado y Hanabi se levantó de la cama, busco la almohada y le empezó a pegar histérica nuevamente.

-Cómo demonios…!-decía antes de un almohadazo, -Puedes….-otro almohadazo, -Pensar que yo…..-otro más, -Entregaría mi primera vez por un simple polvo nada mas!-grito.

-Cof cof cof cof-tosía el rubio.

-Que no es obvio?!-grito, -Me gustas, me fascinas, te adoro cada vez que me das una estúpida sonrisa, me vuelvo loca cuando me besas y tratas de llevarme a un cuarto-decía sin vergüenza, -No hago más que agradecer a dios el haberte conocido…..y es que no es obvio?-dije.

-No…no lo es- dijo ya parando de toser.

-Me gustas Baka!-le grito, -Y tengo miedo de que un dia decidas intentar volver con Sakura y me dejes-le dijo, -Sé que apenas nos conocimos, que soy algo menor que tu…., que me ves como una niña…., pero…snif-nuevamente lagrimas salieron de su rostro, -te amo….. y tengo miedo de sentirme a gusto con lo que siento por ti tal como estas ahora…..-

Se hizo el silencio.

Hanabi totalmente avergonzada de haber tenido que poner en palabras lo que sentía por el rubio.

Naruto por su parte no se lo esperaba, o más bien lo había pensado como una posibilidad, pero no sentía con seguridad que fuera amor lo que la sentía por él.

-Di algo Baka!-le chillo Hanabi.

-es que…. Como que se me apagaron las ideas-

-Baka!-le volvió a insultar la Hyuga.

-Mira… mañana entras a 1° año cierto?-dijo de repente.

-Si…..-

-Entocnes, voy a hablar con mis padres, y bueno…. Ella se transfiere a mi año mañana, posiblemente sea cierto lo que me dijo y termine en mi misma clase, hablare con ella- dijo dándole unbeso corto en los labios.

-Hablar…o mandar al diablo?-dijo sonrojándose y cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro debajo de la almohada.

-Pues….. soy un caballero…y depende de lo que definamos aquí es lo que mañana diré…..-dijo jugueteando con la almohada con la que Hanabi se cubría el rostro.

-Vamos linda, quiero un beso-dijo coqueteándole.

-Nuuuu-dijo ya de buen humor, -Ándate a besar a tu prometida….-dijo algo celosa aun.

-Pero yo quiero uno tuyo….-dijo.

-Lo siento-dijo, -Pero yo no doy besos a extraños-dijo soltando una indirecta.

-Entonces…-decía mientras le quitaba la almohada, -Si dejamos de ser extraños….-le beso el cuello intentando encenderla, -Podemos…."jugar" un poquito?-

-….Ósea depende de lo que seamos…..- dijo sintiendo a Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

-Salgamos entonces-dijo directo.

-…..-

-Quiero….-beso le dio, -Que seas mia….-dijo dándole otro, -Mia y solo mia….-dijo, -Ya el como me lleve con ella me las arreglare….. y después de unos meses podre romper el compromiso…..-dijo pasando su mano subiendo por su muslo.

-mmhm- gimió con dulzura, -Naru….-dijo su nombre con deseo.

-Entonces….me respondes ya?-dijo subiendo y bajando lentamente su mano por el muslo de la Hyuga menor.

-No te estoy pegando cierto?-dijo, -Interpreta eso….-dijo con indirecta.

-No, quiero que me lo digas bien claro…-dijo rozando sus labios con los propios, porque asi…los 2 nos quedamos mas tranquilos-

-Mmmhhmmm…..-volvió a gemir al sentir a Naruto ya como emprendedor tomando la iniciativa y rozando su interior con un dedo.

-No voy a dártelo….-empezó a decir el rubio, -Hasta que me responda….-dijo, -Salimos juntos o no?-volvió a preguntar sin dejar de rozar y hacer estremecer a su pareja de noche.

-mmhhmm…. Si….naru….si….-se rindió y respondió, -Ya….onegai…..-rogo.

Ni que decir que no fueron a la fiesta.

Ambos celebraron sus primeras horas de noviazgo haciendo sonar la cama por horas.

Tocando el cielo en lo salvaje.

Menos mal que jamás le había tocado a Hanabi uno de sus días peligrosos para quedar embarazada.

Porque Naruto no había llevado condones…..igual que la primera vez.

Había riesgo? Si, obviamente lo había.

Y es que para Hanabi el rubio sobre ella era su ideal de hombre, y eso aumentaba su desempeño pues más la excitaba.

Quizás ella no se sintiera tan linda como su hermana mayor, pero cuando sentía como su ahora novio se la comía con la mirada, como le trataba con tanta dulzura, la hacia sentirse mujer.

Y es que ella jamás planeo tener algún novio ni nada del campo del romance.

Ella se dedicaba a sus entrenamientos solamente, su pasión era el objetivo que tenia, hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

Pero todo cambio con Naruto.

Incluso a su hermana mayor le comento.

No había secretos entre ellas.

Pero si sorpresas

Ya que ambas se contaron sus situaciones, pero jamás nombres.

Hanabi sabía que su hermana se había comprometido con un chico que le había gustado desde muy niña, lo cual era muy extraño, y Hanabi siempre se había muerto de la curiosidad por saber quien era el que se había ganado el "goloso" de modelo que era su hermana.

Hinata por su parte, supo hace 1 semana que su hermana menor se había enamorado de un chico, que lo conocio en una cita grupal, y que el estaba mal por haber roto con su novia de años, que era todo un caballero y muy dulce, le conto que se sentía insegura, asustada, y que su primer hombre ya había sido el…..pero que aún no definían relación.

Hinata era comprensiva, entendía que un Corazon requería tiempo para sanar, y que Hanabi le había llegado en un buen momento, pero estaba preocupada, su hermana se había entregado a un hombre la misma noche que lo había conocido, y aunque ella fuera inconsciente de si misma, Hinata lo sabía, que la menor de las Hyuga era muy bella, no tenía un busto tan grande como le toco a Hinata, pero la menor gozaba del privilegio de tener una figura envidiable, proporciones perfectas y moderadas.

Y ambas se adoraban entre si.

Pero había una línea que ambas jamas pensarían que cruzarían, y estaba por verse las consecuencias de hacerlo.

 **Complejo Hyuga.**

Hiashi era un hombre tradicional, respetaba a quien siguiera las conductas y formalismos correctos.

Un hombre que había sido elegido como líder de uno de los clanes mas famoso en todo el mundo del Murin.

Como tapadera, por las personas normales, ellos eran conocidos como una gran clan antiguo que actualmente vivía de las inversiones de su casta fortuna en empresas extranjeras.

Solo así se podría explicar el tener un complejo lleno de calles, de personas con su apellido.

Y es que un complejo era una mini cuidad dentro de la propia cuidad, con calles, personas, puestos de comida, etc. Y todo esto dirigido por gente del propio apellido Hyuga.

-que puedes querer a las 2;00 am Minato?-pregunto Hiashi algo ofuscado

Habiendo recibido a su amigo desde la infancia este le había mandado a servir un té a través de una de las sirvientas.

Si no fuese Minato lo hubiese echado sin siquiera darle la cara…..

-Veras Hiashi…. Es posible….-

-Ocurrió algo con Hinata y tu Hijo?-pregunto de repente, -Porque apenas llego mi hija se le notaba que les había ido perfectamente….-dijo.

-Si bueno…. Resulta que mi hijo no puede resistirse a una bella chica como lo es tu hija-dijo con una gota tras su sien.

-Si, puedo entenderlo-dijo sin inmutarse, -Al fin se convirtió en una mujer que luchara por lo que desea-dijo

Hiashi siempre estuvo decepcionado de su hija mayor, y es que el problema no era que ella fuera revoltosa ni desobediente. Pero el problema era su personalidad anterior.

Hinata siempre fue un dulce de persona, y por lo mismo no tenía el valor para hacer las cosas que ella deseaba sin importarle si podía molestar a alguien, tenía problemas para socializar más allá del mero formalismo, problemas de auto confianza. Una mujer así no podría estar al frente del clan Hyuga como la sucesora, Pero sabiendo que había oportunidad de casarla con el hijo de su mejor amigo….la cosa era distinta, el poder seducir a alguien de alto valor como ese joven, tenía gran mérito.

Aunque era obvio que si eso ocurría Hinata sería entregada al cuidado del hijo de Minato y el clan seria sucedido por Hanabi, la hija menor de Hiashi.

Hanabi era totalmente opuesta a Hinata en casi todo sentido, era valiente, impetuosa, revoltosa, apasionada, esforzada, violenta como un tigre, astuta como una hiena. Ella podría ser una líder a la altura del clan y aumentar su prestigio aún más si era posible.

Además no había riesgo de algún enamoramiento por parte de ella, ya que ella quería ser líder del clan no le importaría el casarse por política o si llegase a ocurrir el joven se tendría que unir a los Hyuga.

Siendo el objetivo de Hanabi el ser líder el propio Hiashi no tendría que obligarla a desistir de irse del clan o cosas así.

Los riesgos eran pocos de que algo así ocurriese.

Y el propio Hiashi descontando posibilidades solo le quedo una.

Y era que la misma Hanabi se enamorase de algún hombre que estuviera en posición e hacer crecer el clan y ella por voluntad propia se quisiera ir, solo algo así le obligaría a tener que preocuparse seriamente, ya que si el clan en crecimiento era uno ya de renombre y muy conocido Hiashi estaría casi obligado a entregarla ya que habían más opciones que Hanabi.

Incluso la posición de Hanabi como hija menor le enterregarían más ventajas para irse ya que los clanes suelen ser liderados por el primogénito mayor, y si el menor fuese un hombre y la mayor una mujer estos 2 tendrían que resolverlo al estar en la mayoría de edad.

Asi que Hiashi con todo su panorama a la perfección no podría estar más sereno y tranquilo.

Por cosas de la vida solo existían pocas personas con la capacidad de derribar todo sentido de auto control en este hombre que se había cultivado a si mismo por años…..y casualmente Minato era uno de ellos.

5 minutos después….

-Hey Hiashi a dónde vas?!-grito Minato siguiéndole el paso.

-A dónde demonios crees tú que voy?!-le grito, -A traer a mi hija de vuelta!-le sigui gritando.

-Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde habrán ido!-le respondió Minato.

Minato era un hombre serio y muy responsable, pero no era perfecto, solo así se podría explicar el hecho de que le gustara tanto destruir la máscara de seriedad y soberbia que Hiashi llevaba desde hace tanto a años.

Y es que se lo había soltado de golpe, sin anestesia, sin cuento. Simple y claro.

Incluso añadió un –No me sorprendería que con el alto lívido que tiene Naruto ya estén en algún motel…..-dijo esperando ver el poema en la cara de su amigo.

Y es que si había un 1% de chance de que este escenario catastrófico se presentara, ahora era aún peor, pues era con el hijo de Minato. No podría detener a su hija de irse si hubiese matrimonio.

Y si era verdad y ya hubiesen consumado la relación, Hiashi como padre estaría en la obligación de obligar a Naruto a hacerse responsable y casarse con su hija…..dejando a Hinata como sucesora del clan.

Hiashi sabía que su hija disfrutaba de las fiestas, salir con amigas, etc, pero jamás había oído alguna vez que a ella le gustase algún muchacho, siempre la vio tan seria a la hora de decir que ella sería la líder que no se imaginó que esto ocurriría.

Por parte suya… no podría interesarle menos el hecho de que a Naruto le gustara Hinata o Hanabi.

Para el lo único importante era que Naruto siguiera el linaje del futuro clan Namikaze, y por ende el confiaba en que el podría encontrar el amor con alguna mujer que se vendría con él.

Le agradaba Hinata, pero ella había sido elegida por su esposa, el solo accedió para no entrar en conflictos innecesarios, ya que el sabia esperar lo inesperado por parte de su hijo.

-Recorreré todos los bares o clubes nocturnos dela ciudad si es necesario, incluso cada motel que halla, cuarto por cuarto si es necesario!-grito sin detener el paso.

-"La última vez que se puso así….creo que fue cuando hace años le dije que su esposa podría tener un amante…"-penso malicioso mientras se reía y le seguía.

Horas después.

Era de madrugada, a poco más de 1 hora que empezase el primer día oficial de clases de la preparatoria la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga se encontraba arreglándose.

Muy en contra de su voluntad tuvo que usar una falda más corta de lo que le gustaría, en la parte superior del uniforme solo le dejaba destacando el par de bultos que tenía allí.

-… quien fue el pervertido que habrá inventado esta clase de uniformes de marinero…?- dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

-Son bastante lindos si me lo preguntas Nee-chan-dijo Hanabi saliendo de su cuarto.

-Hanabi, no te había oído regresar a casa anoche-le dijo

-Etto….-intentaba excusarse, -Si bueno….. es que llegue hace menos d horas-dijo, -Debiste de haber estado muy dormida aun-dijo.

-Estas bien?-le dijo acercándose, -No pareces muy energética-le dijo tocando su frente para sentir su temperatura.

-Lo siento Nee-chan…. Se me agotaron todas las energías durante la noche…..apenas si me puedo mantener despierta…..-penso, -Por cierto Nee-chan-le llamo cambando el tema, -Que te parece mi uniforme?-le dijo.

El mismo uniforme de marinera que su hermana llevaba, playera blanca con corbata roja y una falda igual de corta que su hermana.

En términos de figura Hinata le ganaba en proporción de busto y por contraparte su hermana menor le superaba en curvas femeninas.

En maquillaje no era mucho que hablar, Hinata apenas se ponía un poco mientras que Hanabi no le gustaban esas cosas, prefería ir de natural.

-Te queda perfecto Hanabi-le dijo sonriendo.

-Y anoche?-le dijo con mirada picara, -Que tal con tu novio?-le dijo

-E…Etto…-Decía ganándose un sonoro sonrojo la mayor de las hermana, -A….Aun…no somos novios….. apenas si logre que aceptara el formalismo del compromiso….-dijo.

-Nada mas?-le dijo astuta, -Ni un besito o un pequeño manoseo?-le dijo.

-Hanabi!-le chillo, -No seas….pervertida-le dijo timida.

-Pero Onee-chan!- le bramo, -Tienes que ponerle ganas….a poco ni siquiera un beso?-le pregunto decepcionándose.

-bueno….si….eso si paso…-dijo mientras el humo salía de sus orejas y bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-Kiaa!-grito emocionada, - y-empezó a acosarla con los detalles, -Como fue?!-le dijo, -No…como lo hiciste, tomaste tu la iniciativa para que te besara?...o fue el quien te puso contra algfun muro y se puso a ello?!-le dijo picara.

-No!-le chillo, -Mas bien….. el aun está demasiado….dudoso sorbe nosotros….tuve que ser yo….quien….ya sabes….-

-Lo sedujera?, Le tentara?-pregunto.

-…..Si…..-le dijo muy apenada, -Bu…Bueno cambiemos el tema!-chillo, -Y tu?...donde estuviste hasta tan tarde?-pregunto.

-A….pues…por allí….-

-Estabas con el?-le pregunto.

-…Si…le dijo sonrojándose, -Fuimos a…. un….. y nosotros….-

-No te entiendo Hanabi-

-Un motel Nee-chan!-le chillo, -Incluso menti….llegue hace menos de 30 minutos….no me dejo dormir…-

-Hanabi-chan!-le grito rojísima.

-Okey lo admito…-dijo colorándose igual que su hermana, -Yo no le deje dormir…..-

-Padre te matara si sabe eso….-le dijo, -Eres la menor de nosotras….y sobre todo ni siquiera están saliendo o algo…..-

-Pues…..eso lo solucionamos anoche…-dijo apenada jugando con sus dedos, -Anoche….pasaron algunas cosas….y al final….me pidió que saliéramos…..-le confeso a su hermana.

-Hanabi-chan!-grito alfo formal su hermana abrazándola.

-Onee-chan!-le grito siendo aplastada por los pechos de su hermana, -me…estas…ahogando….-

-Oh, lo siento jeje-le dijo soltándola.

-Esas armas de destrucción masivas…-le dijo tocando los pechos de su hermana, -Mejor úsalas para que tu chico caiga de rodillas pidiéndote que se casen-

-…..Lose….-

 **En casa de la familia Namikaze.**

 **-** No!-grito una chica histerica dentro en frente del Hokage y su esposa.

Atado a sus pies estaba Naruto con cara de terror.

-Onii-chan es mio!-grito colerica, -Ni que prometida-empezo a balbucear -Ni que otra novia ni nada!-siguio gritando.

Y es que esta chica no era una mas en la vida de Naruto.

Namikaze Sia, La hija menor de la familia asi como la hermana menor de nuestro protagonista.

Cabello rojo al igual que su madre, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, un cuerpo digno de la realeza de su linaje, Dulce, mimada, hermosa, adorada en su escuela y este año empezaría el 1° año en la misma preparatoria que su adorado hermano mayor.

Excelentes notas, una prodigio al nivel de su padre la cual lograria llegar a su nivel en pocos años segun sus padres estimaban, educacion perfecta con una intachable capacidad de etiqueta y persuasiva.

Completamente eficaz en tecnicas de seduccion las cuales aprendio de su madre.

Habia llegado hace pocas horas de un viaje, llegando con pocas horas para areglarse y empezar su 1° dia de clases.

Un poco libertina en sus costumbres pero era completamente capaz de tomar una actitud responsable y llevar la mas descarada mascara de hipocrecia la cual no mostraba la mas minima señal de sus sentimientos.

Era perfecta?...si...o eso les gustaria decir a su familia.

Pero tenia un problema...uno que la hacia incansable ant cualquier don juan que intentase hacer de las suyas con ella.

Y es que... ella era una Brocon. (complejo de hermano, en pocas palabras... adoración por su hermano) pero ella no era cualquier Brocon, de niña se habia enamorado de su hermano...y sin Sakura en el medio esta vez... Esta vez no se le escapaba.

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Si disfrutaron el capítulo no olviden comentar, apoyan al escritor con ello!** **(Ósea a mi xD)**

 **Nos vemos!**


	7. Alejate de mi Onii-chan Perra! Parte 1

**Bueno señores, aquí vamos de nuevo!**

 **Si les gusto el capítulo favor dejar u comentario para apoyar al autor en su obra (ósea a mi).**

 **Titulo: Alejate de mi Onii-chan Perra!**

Hace unos meses…..

Era el último día de clases en la secundaria general de Konoha.

Muchos jóvenes habían cursado por las aulas de esos salones. Personas que disfrutaban de las cosas más banales de la vida.

Karaoke, salir con amigos, música, noviazgos en plena juventud, etc.

A simple vista esta era una escuela como todas las demás.

Pero esta, y muchas más tenían un pequeño secreto.

El secreto se llamaba "Club de defensa personal".

El club en si mismo no era nada fuera de lo normal, los integrantes se reunían en el patio de las afueras de la escuela y se dirigían a un dojo que estaba dentro de las instalaciones.

Pero todo esto era en la superficie.

El mundo del Murin en el ámbito escolar se encontraba concentrado en este club.

Existían 2 áreas en este club, Defensa personal y el "nivel avanzado".

Para mantener la fachada se explicaba en el mismo reglamento que el nivel avanzado del club era solo para ciertas personas. Para entrar a dicho nivel se necesitaba la aprobación tanto como del profesor a cargo del club como del mismo director del establecimiento.

Pero esto solo era formalidad.

Aquellos con habilidades para la manipulación del Ki solo podían entrar a una escuela que tuviera ese club.

El propio club se usaba para enseñar a los jóvenes sobre todo lo necesario para vivir en el anonimato con sus habilidades, así mismo el club funcionaba incluso en vacaciones.

Extensas horas de entrenamiento en vacaciones, ejercicios de concentración y apoyo del personal para poder controlar eficientemente el ki.

Pero de todos aquellos con estas habilidades no podían vivir en el anonimato total sin mostrar los resultados de sus actividades.

Por lo mismo para equilibrar esta balanza 5 veces al año el club de defensa personal (o mas llamado Karate" hacia demostraciones a toda la escuela, como intentando "incentivar" a als personas a saber defenderse.

Y de alguna manera con los años aquellos que estaban en el nivel avanzado del club de defensa personal siempre terminaban siendo celebridades de la escuela.

La demostración comenzaba con los del plan general de defensa personal, y luego iba el curso avanzado.

El plan general y el avanzado hacia exactamente lo mismo en sus demostraciones, hacían demostraciones de batallas entre sus integrantes.

Pero la diferencia de popularidad estaba en que el plan avanzado siempre hacia demostraciones aún más llamativas.

Y asi… estamos frente a las 2 chicas más populares de la secundaria de 3° año.

Ambas en el plan avanzado del club.

Ambas muy atractivas.

Vestidas con trajes hechos a la medida. Consistentes de una especie de Kimono delgado que les dejaba libertad para moverse con fluidez.

El propio traje en la parte inferior consistía de una falda muy larga la cual estaba media abierta para dejar que una de las piernas pudiera….lo cual obviamente agregaba sensualidad a sus movimientos y las hacían ser comida para los ojos de todo el público masculino.

-Y bien, para la última demostración del curso avanzado…-declaro una de las chicas haciendo de comentarista.

Si…comentarista…. Esto era como un festival deportivo. Así de famoso era el tener una demostración del club de defensa personal.

-Del e! año clase B Hanabi Hyuga!-anuncio.

Al momento una joven de delgada de cabello marrón oscuro salió.

-"No puedo creer que hagan ver esto como si fuera un juego…"-penso mientras caminaba al Circulo que se usaba para el encuentro.

Hanabi Hyuga, 3° año clase B, educada, de buena familia, dueña de un carácter violento cuando se le provocaba, muy atractiva para los chicos.

Casi a diario en su casillero le eran dejadas cartas de admiradores, tanto hombres como de mujeres.

-"Pero pensar que seria contra ella la demostración….."-penso molesta.

Socialmente Hanabi era muy popular, tenia sus amigas, conversaba con la clase sin discriminar, sacaba buenas notas, siempre en 2° lugar en el Rankin de las 3 clases de 3° año combinadas.

Si, era casi perfecta su vida escolar, pero había un pequeño defecto.

Apenas se encontraba con "ella" terminaban agarrándose por los pelos.

Había una chica en particular con la que jamás se pudo llevar bien. N que decir mal, se odiaban a muerte.

La chica era otro miembro del club de Karate en el plan avanzado.

Su padre era el Hokage.

Hermana menor del chico que era su amor platónico el cual salía en revistas.

En la superficie aquella chica era una Idol, la lujuria hecha mujer con un cuerpo que respaldaba lo mencionado.

Cabello rojo intenso, una actitud totalmente opuesta con la de Hanabi, una diva que solo hablaba con quién le diera la gana, de personalidad prepotente, caprichosa, malhablada, grosera y muy odiosa.

Pero eso solo se podía ver cuando se quitaba la máscara de lo que era la superficie de su actitud de diva.

Su nombre era Sia.

Este al ser el último día de clases era el último día en que se verían, además de que la hija del Hokage se iría de viaje por unos meses.

No se le conocía novio alguno, solo se amistaba con chicas lindas y formaba el típico grupo de chicas hermosas que les resultaban inalcanzable a cualquiera.

En definitiva ella estaba socialmente en la parte superior de la monarquía femenina.

Si, totalmente perfecta…excepto por…..

-Y como su contrincante…..-empezó a hablar quien anunciaba el encuentro.

-Namikaze Sia!-anuncio y los gritos masculinos.

Si, dejando de lado la existencia de Hanabi y el plan avanzado del club, Sia era una de las únicas razones por las que el público masculino en total de la escuela se encontraba allí, esperando el momento con sus cámaras de video esperando grabar a la chica.

Pasaron los segundos y no había rastro de que apareciera Sia.

Como siempre…..hacia lo que quería.

-Hey Sia…-dijo alguien sentado entre el público.

-Dime Onii-chan 3-dijo amorosa.

Exacto, el único defecto de tan tremenda lujuria hecha mujer era eso.

Haciendo la típica escena de hermanos amorosos Sia se encontraba como si nada sentada entre el público sobre las pernas de su hermano mayor mientras le abrasaba….sin si quiera hacer caso del resto.

-No te están llamando?-dijo incomodo por ser el centro de las miradas de odio de tantos chicos menores que él.

-A quién?-dijo ronroneando en el pecho de su hermano.

-A ti!-le grito, -Ya ve a hacer tu demostración!-le bramo, -Me rogaste que viniera para eso no?!-

-Quería que me visitaras alguna vez Onii-chan…-dijo sin despegarse.

-Pero dijiste que era la última demostración del año!-

-Pero no dije que quería que me vieras trapear el piso con una niña…..-dijo.

-"Trapear el piso conmigo….."-penso Hanabi indignada, -Porque tenía que ser hermana de el…..-susurro aguantándose la vergüenza e intentando mantenerse digna.

Inicialmente Hanabi rechazo el tener que hacer su demostración con Sia. Ambas se odiaban a muerte y seguramente ella la terminaría matando en público.

Pero Yuri, quien le tenía que decir quién era su contrincante y a la ve convencerla le dijo.

-Al parecer Sia-san le estuvo rogando a su hermano mayor que viniera a verla ese dia….-dijo

-…es broma?-dijo intentando mantenerse seria.

-No, es en serio, es bien sabido que ella es una Brocon de modo que seguramente quiere mostrarle su lado bueno a su hermano mayor…..-

El problema de complejo de hermano que Sia padecía se manifestó desde muy niña, diciendo que se casaría con su hermano y cosas así.

Pero ya cuando cumplió 14 años y el problema no hacia mas que crecer y hacerse notar…

Minato quien había sido citado por un profesor de la secundaria cuando esta estaba en 1° año.

Al parecer en una encuesta sobre "En que deseas trabajar en el futuro?" Sia había contestado, "Ser la esposa de Onii-chan" y en otras respuestas que había escrito estaban cosas como "Cocinar para Onii-chan", "Me gustan las matemáticas porque Onii-chan me enseña" "Le debo mis notas a Onii-chan me acaricia en la cabeza cada vez que tengo una calificación perfecta".

Si…en definitiva era una "diva" mimada y con un complejo de hermano muy fuerte.

Entonces Minato haciendo gala de su ingenio dijo una "piadosa" mentira.

-No es un problema, Sia es adoptada.

Exacto… y es que el problema de Sia era incurable por ahora.

Socialmente no estaba bien visto que 2 hermanos se casaran, además de ser ilegal, Sin embargo en el Murin esto era algo normal, y usando como tapadera el decir que uno de los hijos era adoptado hacía que esto a los ojos de la sociedad fuese más fácil de tragar…. Aunque no mucho pero se mantenía dentro del límite de lo legal.

En el Murin como se menciono era una medida normal que 2 hermano se casaran, pero esto se aplicaba en grandes familias donde se buscaba que 2 hermanos de gran talento y poder dirán a luz a un heredero de aun más talento que el de sus padres.

Por lo mismo cosas como el Harem, ósea, el tener varias esposas también era algo normal, siendo visto a los ojos del público como un "Hombre lujurioso con muchas concubinas"

Si, todo estaba perfectamente oculto bajo tapaderas, en aras de la protección de la existencia del Murin todo estaba planeado.

-Ya vea hacer tu demostración!-le grito Naruto sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Habiendo soportado por 2 semanas a su hermana menor con ruegos de que la fuese a ver el termino cediendo.

No era nada fuera del otro mundo que durante una de las "demostraciones" del club hallan invitados que fuesen familiares de algún miembro, pero era anormal que no fuesen los propios padres.

El padre de Hanabi al ser un hombre tan ocupado no estaba ese día viendo a su hija menor, su hermana mayor no salía del complejo del clan, y su primo mayor tampoco estaba allí.

-"Como me gustaría quitarle de encima a la insoportable de su hermana menor….."-penso.

1 minuto después Sia termino cediendo y bajo al círculo.

Normalmente Sia estaría provocando a Hanabi para molestarla…. Como siempre.

Pero en consideración de que quería mostrarse absolutamente perfecta, pura e inocente frente a su adorado hermano mayor….se contuvo sin esfuerzo.

-Demos neustro mejor esfuerzo Hanabi-chan-dijo con una cinica sonrisa.

-"Definitivamente trapeare el piso contigo…"-penso la Hyuga.

De 5 minutos que duraba el combate este solo duro la mitad.

Y es que no pudo durar más.

Con una sonora patada vertical hacia debajo de parte de Sia….. Hanabi termino inconsciente en el piso.

3 minutos en los cuales Sia no hizo más que humillar a Hanabi desviando sus ataques y dándoles leves empujones con una "sonrisa angelical" la cual solo despertaba las fantasías mas oscuras de los chicos observando….y el odio más profundo de parte de Hanabi.

En todo Sia le superaba.

En calificaciones ella era la 1° desde el 1° año, y Hanabi ni siquiera una sola evz le pudo arrebatar el puesto.

En popularidad si bien a Hanabi no le importaba no dejaba de ser sumamente claro que Sia era la Idol mayor en la escuela.

Incluso tenía un hermano mayor famoso!...quien a la vez era el amor platónico de Hanabi.

Si, el odio de Hanabi por Sia era el más profundo y oscuro odio que había…

Odio del bueno " e.e ".

Por parte de Sia….Hanabi era algo asi como… la mosquita mayor.

La que siempre estaba en su camino.

Aunque bien que el agarrarse de los pelos era mas por parte de la Hyuga que de la Namikaze, era por que Sia la provocaba tratándola como un estorbo, como si fuera menos que basura.

Y quien diría que en pocos meses mas, al volver de su viaje.

Sia se enteraría durante su 1° dia en 1° año de la preparatoria….. de que esa mosquita que era Hanabi le había quitado a su hermano mayor…..

Si…. Correría sangre

Sangre de la buena " e.e ".

 **Bien señores hasta aqui el mini capitulo de hoy.**

 **Como siempre espero dejen sus comentarios, SI disfrutaron de la historia y del capitulo de hoy espero me apoyen, no es mucho esfuerzo el comentar o pedir algo de parte de la historia (si me es posible meterlo a la trama lo hare en la medida de lo posible)**

 **entro a cases el 16 asi que preferí subirles este cap incompleto dejándolo como parte 1 a tenerlos posiblemente hasta fin de mes sin nada.**

 **De modo que para no tardarme demasiado en subir los capitulos los hare mas cortos intentando hacerlos seguidos.**

 **Tratare de hacer el próximo episodio pronto.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	8. Primicia

**Muy bien empecemos!**

 **PD: Si disfrutaron del episodio espero puedan comentar, apoyan al autor con ellos! n.n (ósea a mi…xD)**

 **Titulo: Primicia**

-Frentona ya despierta!-grito alguien en mi cuarto.

Lo siguiente que siento es que alguien tiro el colchón de mi cama y me tiro junto al colchón al suelo.

-Pero que demonios crees que haces maldita puerca?! –grite histérica levantándome e intentando golpear a mi agresor de sueño.

Lamentablemente mis sentidos no funcionan cuando apenas me despierto.

De modo que Ino fácilmente evito mi golpe y…..me vacío sobre la cabeza un balde de agua fría….

Es oficial…la mato!

30 minutos después.

En un rincón estaba Ino con un buen chichón sobre su cabeza mientras estaba noqueada.

-"Si…. No me veo mal"- pensé mientras me veía en el espejo.

Mi nombre es Sakura.

Este año entro a 3° año de la preparatoria, tengo 18 años.

Por alguna razón siento que no quiero ir hoy a clases…..

A cierto….. es otro día en que no es Naruto quien me llama al celular para despertarme.

Hace alrededor de un mes que no lo veo.

Quien diría que sería yo quien se estaría rompiendo la cabeza por no sentirlo llamarme.

Y es que supongo que será mi culpa…no, nada de supongo, es toda mi culpa.

Naruto y yo estuvimos vivimos muchas cosas juntos

El podía ser muy idiota y poco romántico.

Pero eso no evito que con el tiempo me enamorara de alguien como el.

Y es que el de verdad me quería, supongo que con el tiempo y sus esfuerzos poco eficaces de aparecer un chico cool para gustarme terminaron logrando su objetivo.

Naruto tenía mil defectos, a menudo terminaba criticándole por algún motivo o retándole por actuar como un crio.

Pero el siempre intentaba lo mejor para que fuese yo quien estuviera a gusto.

Incluso pude ver como en nuestra primera vez él se esforzó por no descontrolarse y hacer que me sintiera bien.

Si, y fue a alguien así a quien yo termine hartándolo.

Y es que yo en verdad lo termine amando a pesar de todo, su alegría contagiosa, su sonrisa diría que me contagiaba la alegría, sus llamadas para despertarme y pedirme que saliéramos.

Si, era totalmente perfecto, tan imperfecto que a la vez rayaba en la perfección.

¿Tiene sentido lo que quiero explicar en palabras?

Ahora solo podía refugiarme en la fantasías de lo que fuimos.

Y es que lo estropee absolutamente todo.

Me comporte como una idiota sin remedio.

Me permití ser una estúpida cría enamoradiza que cayó como miles el día en que Sasuke volvió a la aldea después de un viaje que todos en un clan hacían en cierta edad.

Me permití confundir lo que sentía por un chico tan increíble como lo era Naruto por un ególatra como Sasuke.

Me permití salir a citas con el intentando ver en el todo lo que veía en Naruto y confundirme aún más.

Al menos puedo pararme con orgullo al saber que jamás le permití un solo beso ni nada mientras salía con Naruto…pero no me basta.

Cuando le pedí que nos tomáramos un tiempo no espere que el reaccionara así.

Naruto podía ser algo crio conmigo pero el jamás me levanto la voz.

Quizás es por eso que siempre terminara pasándolo a llevar, no lo respete como pareja.

-Entonces es así no?!-Me grito ese día, -Prefieres mandar al diablo lo que tenemos por un imbécil que no volvió ni hace 1 año entero!-

Personalmente jamás permití que alguien me gritara si no eran mis padres.

La única excepción seria la hermanita de Naruto a quien aunque intentase romperle la cara terminaba yo siendo quien a casi le arrancaran un brazo.

Quizás es por eso que en un arrebato me levante para abofetearle.

Pero ni a llegar a tocarle pude cuando fui yo a quien lanzaron por el aire y termine estampándome contra el muro del local donde estábamos.

Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos él se esforzaba por ponerme un dedo encima…..debo haberlo subestimado en gran medida.

Y es que cuando estando contra el muro me permití mirarle a los ojos.

Si…. Ahí entendí viéndole a los ojos que lo había arruinado todo.

Lo siguiente que vi fue que me tiro una cajita la cual cayo a mis pies.

-vete al demonio-dijo antes de irse sin preocuparse por el lio que armo y que la gente nos quedó observando.

La cajita la abrí al volver en mi misma.

Un lindo collar…. Hecho de jade.

-Frentona ya deja de perderte en el pasado-dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos, -Te arruinas el maquillaje-me dijo.

-..Q…Que estás diciendo Ino….-empecé a balbucear.

-Estas llorando tonta-me dijo mirándome con pena.

Me toque la cara para sentir humedad.

-Demonios…..-dije, -Ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta….-balbucee.

-Mejor concéntrate en que le debes una disculpa-me dijo.

-Lose….-

-Y que prometiste arreglarlo todo con el-me siguió diciendo.

-no lo he olvidado…-

-Y que tienes ser tu quien haga que todo sea como antes entre ustedes-

-Si puerca, no lo he olvidado-dije quitándome la humedad del rostro.

-Tienes que recuperarlo Sakura-

-Lose!-grite, -Se que tengo mucho que hacer…..-dije.

-Entonces ármate de paciencia frentona-dijo de repente, -Porque sabes que tienes competencia cierto?-

-Si-dije, -Esas hienas seguro que se le tiraran encima apenas entre a la preparatoria….-dije sintiéndome molesta.

-Etto…..-empezó a decir ella, -No…. Parece que empezaron ayer frentona…..-me dijo.

-….Eh?-pregunte sin entender.

-Etto…..ten-me dijo dándome un periódico, -Mira la portada y luego a pagina 4-me dijo, -Seguro que será el tema de todo el mes…..-me dijo y salió del cuarto.

 **Periódico del Murin**

 **Título: Primicia del momento, Hijo del Hokage comprometido con la primera hija del líder del clan Hyuga.**

-…Es broma?-dije,

 **Busque la página de la noticia completa.**

 **Según un informante totalmente confiable, quien resulta ser la propia madre y esposa del Hokage quien llamo para hacer pública esta noticia en todos los medios del murin.**

 **Luego de un mes de rompimiento con su anterior pareja el cotizado joven Namikaze Naruto ha sido comprometido con una amiga de la infancia suya.**

 **La joven, de nombre Hyuga Hinata es la hija mayor de Hyuga Hiashi el líder del clan Hyuga y como se menciono es amiga desde muy de la niñez de joven Namikaze.**

 **Actualmente el compromiso fue planeado por todos menos por el mismo joven a quien no se le ha preguntado nada sobre el asunto.**

 **La oficialidad del compromiso es dudosa aun, pues no tenemos testimonios del joven Namikaze.**

 **Tampoco sabemos cuándo será la boda, ni si es que habrá boda en primer lugar.**

 **Bien conocido es el carácter del joven maestro Naruto en el Murin, por lo que se puede presumir que un compromiso no lo retendrá de hacer algún desastre al respecto, ni se sabe si el sentara cabeza a pesar de su corta edad.**

 **Según el testimonio de la madre de joven maestro, resulta que la joven Hyuga ha estado desde hace años cultivándose como mujer y guerrera para poder estar al lado del joven maestro.**

La nota venía con una foto de la mujer de la que se hablaba.

Era muy hermosa.

Sakura la conocía bien.

Era una amiga de Naruto, con la cual corto relación poco después de que se la encontrara en casa de Naruto aquella noche.

Naruto jamás hablo del tema y ella no lo toco tampoco.

Pero si antes era muy atractiva ahora si que estaba hecha una diosa.

No tenía una muy buena figura pero ese par de melones se le quedaron grabados en los ojos a Sakura.

Y es que su talón de Aquiles era…todo.

Ella no gozaba de unas curvas atractivas como Ino las cuales generaban abultamientos en los pantalones masculinos al pasar por la calle, ni unos senos como los de Hinata los cuales en un Bikini la harían posible víctima de algún intento de violación por parte de algún enfermo.

Si….. esto no era una competencia, era una masacre unilateral por parte de todos contra ella.

-TE MATO!-grito.

 **Al otro lado del cuarto.**

-Parece que ya lo leyó completo…..-dijo Ino tras la puerta, -"Naruto... espero estés equipado con algún traje blindado...porque la ira de una ex puede ser muy peligrosa..."-penso con malicia

 **En la residencia Namikaze en esos momentos**

Sia había hecho un escándalo de tal nivel que fue Minato quien termino atándola con una cuerda y apurando a su hijo para que se apresurase y saliera.

-No te atrevas a irte sin mi Onii-chan!-grito frenética, -Ya suéltenme!-grito, -No hare más que cortársela!-siguió gritando cosas peligrosas, -Juro que solo se la cortare y nada más le hare!-

-"Definitivamente no te esperare si estas asi"-penso con prudencia el rubio.

Muy a pesar suyo si su hermana Sia se lo proponía el cortársela no era un asunto muy difícil, ya que entre los 2 hermanos era Sia quien aun siendo 2 años menor que Naruto era a a vez la más fuerte, y con buena diferencia.

Aunque habían muchas razones para ello.

Y la principal, era que Sia ya había tomado 3 de las 4° formaciones para la trascendencia.

La trascendencia era una formación que todo aquel que era usuario de Ki podía hacer.

Era una especie de ritual en la que la persona se sometía a una meditación que ponía su vida en la línea.

El objetivo de este "ritual" era el hacer crecer sus meridianos los cuales eran como las venas pero estos hacían fluir el Ki por todo el cuerpo.

A la vez que sus meridianos se expandían sus habilidades sufrían una exponencial mejora.

El único defecto era que al sufrir una vez estas formaciones la persona debía entrenarse nuevamente en el control del Ki, ya que al aumentar sus meridianos estos perdían el control del manejo de Ki, por lo cual no podían salir de casa por algunas semanas, y en casos de los menos talentosos eran meses.

Aunque el talento no era un factor que fuese primordial a la hora de recuperar el nivel luego de una de las formaciones, era cuestión de tiempo, personal era el tiempo para cada persona.

El método para mejorar el manejo del Ki a tal vez de la meditación profunda en la cual la persona debía sentir como el Ki fluía por su cuerpo y acostumbrarse a la sensación, luego a través del entrenamiento físico debía medir la cantidad de Ki que circulaba por su cuerpo al hacer alguna técnica de alto nivel.

Era un proceso sumamente lento en el cual existían casos en que las personas hacían viajes para entrenarse y volver en cierto tiempo habiendo hecho 1 o más formaciones.

Asi era el caso de Sia y de Sasuke por ejemplo.

Por supuesto el proceso de Trascender venia más que con un riesgo, también tenía un peligro, y era que si el usuario era mentalmente débil para soportar el dolor que produce el manipular su cuerpo para expandir sus meridianos terminaban muertos.

Sia volvió de unos meses de viaje en el cual tomo el 3° proceso de formación para su trascendencia.

El hecho de sobrevivir al 1° proceso demostraba que la persona tenía un futuro prometedor.

El sobrevivir al 2° significaba que la persona seria era peligrosa, pues eso significaba que como mínimo podía alcanzar el nivel King en 1 o los 3 estilos (Divine/velocidad, Skill/Técnica, Power/Fuerza)

Y el hecho de sobrevivir al 3° proceso de Trascendencia era algo de quienes estarían en una posición en la cual afectaría el balance de poder entre los países si se desatara alguna guerra.

Sia pertenecía a este último grupo.

Siendo del nivel Emperor en Divine y en Skill y King en Power, la niña era digna de ser sangre de Minato quien era considerado el más rápido del mundo en las técnicas Divine.

Las personas que alcanzaban aquel nivel solían tener objetivos de muy alta dificultad y suelen ser amantes del combate.

Sia si adoraba el combatir…..pero su sueño…..

-Quiero ser la más fuerte para casarme con Onii-chan y que ninguna zorra se le acerque-dijo cuando su madre le pregunto por qué quería ser más fuerte hace años.

Y aquel sentimiento no había hecho más que crecer con los años.

No quería ser Hokage, no quería luchar batallas a muerte, no quería ser conocida por todo el mundo, incluso sus padres sospechaban que ella podría sobrevivir al 4° y último proceso de trascendencia y salir ilesa….. Pero el problema era su meta.

Normalmente en cualquier familia del Murin a una chica de su nivel se le entregaría lo que deseara, incluso si lo que quería era a su hermano como esposo…..

Pero gracias a dios Minato y Kushina habían acordado que el propio Naruto elegiría a su esposa al final, solo eso lo había salvado por años de que su hermana menor ya hubiese intentado violarle y quedar embarazada para encadenarlo.

Y es que el mayor temor de tal peligro de mujer era el más idiota.

-No quiero que Onii-chan me odie " u.u! "-

Si, si Naruto era un tonto por lo general y raramente serio y maduro.

Sia era la más idiota en las cosas más serias y madura en apariencia.

Hermanos opuestos eran.

Ahora habia una interrogante, ¿Cómo es que Sakura no estaba en una tumba por entrar de novia con Naruto?.

Muy simple, si ella la eliminara del mapa Naruto sufriría, si el sufría el la odiaría, y si el la odiara ella jamas podría enamorarlo como tanto quería, y si no podía enamorarlo no podrían casarse y ser una familia feliz como esposos, y si no podían casarse…. -"¿Por qué estoy viva entonces?"-...

Se entiende cual es el final de este ciclo suicida?

Pero, eso no evito que Sia no trapeara el piso con Sakura cada vez que ella lo deseaba, usando escusas como "Entrena conmigo", "Te castigare por ser mala con Onii-chan" y muchas otras razones que Sakura no podía negarse para combatir, pues la última vez que se negó Sia la termino mandando al hospital moribunda con la excusa de "Ella me hizo enojar".

Pero bueno, no había forma de controlarla, hacia tiempo que era mas fuerte que su propia madre y ni hablar de Naruto.

Solo su padre podía controlarla…. Pero el estaba a gusto con el carácter de su hija, y mientras no hubiese peligro de muertos no le interesaba mucho ya que Naruto podía controlarla a través de su propio modo el cual era el más sano.

Sia ya más calmada salió de casa con su uniforme ya puesto y mochila en espalda.

-Tardaste en salir-dijo Naruto esperándola tras la puerta.

-Onii-chan!-grito emocionada tirándosele encima y cayendo ambos al suelo, -Te extrañe!-grito con su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

-Bueno…al menos creo que mi descendencia no está en peligro si estas así de feliz-dijo palmeándole la cabeza, -Ya superaste la 3° formación completamente?-pregunto.

-Si, no tengo secuelas ni falta de control en mi manejo de ki-dijo sin subir la voz, -Y tú?-dijo levantando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, -ya tomaste al menos la 1° formación?-pregunto.

-No-dijo simplemente, -Sabes que madre no quiere que tome alguna de las formaciones hasta que esté en nivel King en los 3 estilos, -No me sorprendería que alcances el nivel God sin tener que tomar la 4° formación-dijo.

-No me interesa demasiado…-dijo, -Creo que con mi nivel actual es suficiente para ser tu 1° esposa-dijo inocentemente.

-Ugh…-

-Onii-chan….-dijo empalagosa y acercándose a los labios de su hermano.

-O no!-exclamo intentando alejarse de ella, -Estamos en medio de la calle Sia!-dijo en voz alta.

-Soy adoptada asi que no es tan extraño-dijo acercándose más a Naruto usando esa descarada mentira.

-Pero somos familia!-

-La familia se ama mucho- dijo mientras sus labios estaban aún más cerca.

-No de esta manera!-exclamo sin poder despegarse de ella.

-No nos hemos visto en meses!-exclamo mirándolo con tristeza, -QUIERO MI PREMIO!- declaro sin aceptar negativa, -Si no terminare metiéndome en tu cama sin ropa esta noche-amenazo.

Bien sabía que el libido de su hermano era muy grande, y si ella jugaba bien sus cartas posible era que fuese Naruto quien tomara su primera vez…y que de paso le hiciese todas las guarradas que ella quería sufrir si era el quien se las hacía.

-Ni muerto….-dijo.

-Prometo que no matare a tu nueva gata-dijo y el se quedó de piedra.

Aunque si hubiera alcanzado a escuchar quiene era la nueva novia de su hermano ni en ultratumba ni en el infierno hubeira dicho lo que acababa de decir

-"Eso no suena mal….."-razono mentalmente, -Y tampoco a Hinata?-consulto.

-Ugh…..bueno…-decía, -Considerando que ella me gusta….-dijo recordando que Hinata era como su peluche abrazable hace años, -De acuerdo…..-dijo y entonces sin hacerse de rogar más beso a su hermano.

No era ni su primer beso, ni su primer beso con Naruto.

Inicialmente escudándose detrás de la excusa de que los hermanos no deben tener esa clase de relación Sia fue poco a poco tentando a Naruto y rompiendo esa excusa.

Entrando al baño cuando él se bañaba, mostrándose desnuda a el siempre como si fueran accidentes.

Vistiéndose provocativa en casa para ganarse algún sonrojo suyo.

Ronroneándole y acariciándole con ternura y un toque de erotismo.

Acoso tras acoso.

Se podría decir que Naruto era el único objetivo que Sia no podía completar y conseguir, lo cual la hacia esforzarse cada dia mas.

Incluso la 3° formación de Trascendencia le resulto más fácil que lograr llegar hasta este punto con su hermano.

Y asi con los años, y al final básicamente amenazando a Sakura con un "O somos las 2 o soy solo yo y tu bajo tierra" término en una situación en la cual Sia estaba casi dentro del futuro de Naruto.

Aunque ni el propio Naruto fuese consciente de que su vida terminaría con más de una esposa y oficialmente con concubinas….Osea….Harem, era casi seguro que seria asi a futuro.

El propio Naruto no se dejo hacer de rogar mas, se dejo besar por la golosa Sia quien llevaba meses sin recibir mimos suyos.

Dejo que Sia presionase su gran busto en su cuerpo y dejo que esta se rozara su muslo contra su entrepierna mientras le acariciaba el rostro y profundizaba mas y mas el beso.

Haciendo uso de su enorme voluntad logro no dejarse llevar y estampar a su hermana menor contra el muro y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Solo podía maldecir a su madre por enseñarle el arte de la seducción tan perfectamente a Sia.

Sia por su parte mas ansiosa no podía estar.

1 semana sin poder verlo ya era suficiente para hacerla ponerse nerviosa.

2 ya era para que las ansias y el mal humor se hicieran notar

Al mes ya era cosa de hablarle para tener una fractura segura.

2 meses y peligro de muerte acechaba a quien le hablase mientras meditaba.

Y ahora por fin podía encaramarse sobre Naruto y comérselo entero con ropa o sin ella.

Por supuesto que saber que sus padres lo comprometieron no le gustaba para nada.

Si no fuese por ser Hinata es que ya estaría bajo tierra bien muerta.

Y el tema de la nueva novia la tenia de malas.

Pero ya podría intimidarla luego, era cosa de tiempo y de que Naruto le dijese su nombre o mejor aun…que las presentara.

¿Quién podría imaginarse como se tomaría Sia la primicia que Naruto le tenia planeada?

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bien, este fue un poco mas largo que el anterior y redondea el promedio de largo que sueñen ser hasta ahora.**

 **Me quedare hasta aquí y les dejare ansias.**

 **Como siempre les pido que comenten si les gusto el capítulo, me brindan apoyo para continuar en mi labor n.n**

 **Entro el martes a clases….. ugh…que dolor.**

 **Me toca reducir mis horas de Pokemon go ( aunque ahí 16 pokeparadas en mi universidad y 1 gym… correra sangre en mi U, eso es seguro)**

 **Si reduzco mis horas Go podre mediarme entre el estudio, Summoner Wars (El mejor game para celular de lejos si alguien lo juega que me mande mp para agregarnos!) y mantener cierta regularidad entre fechas de salidas del fic.**

 **Denme fuerzas chicos, denme su ki XD**

 **En fin, nos vemos!**


End file.
